She walked away
by Mia Potter-Weasley
Summary: Maria potter decides to move to Japan because of her broken heart. She wanted to move on. Hopefully, a new country, new school and maybe even love, could help. *Mild cussing*
1. The new girl

He never smiled that way with me. The moment they met, my heart broke.

"Excuse me, miss, we were wondering if I could have the center seat, so I can sit next to my boyfriend." A young lady asked.

I smiled, "sure."

The whole way to Japan, They were laughing at each others jokes, kissing, and smiling at each other.

I felt a pang in my heart, remembering how that could have been me.

The girl got up to go to the restroom, and the man leaned over to me.

"Could you give me an honest opinion on something?" He asked.

"Sure." I said

He pulled a small box out of his pocket, opening it. It was a very expensive looking diamond ring.

"Do you think she'll like it?" He asked

I looked him straight in the eye. "If she loved you, she would say yes if you proposed with a dandelion ring."

"You think so."

I nodded as she came to her seat as he replaced the box in his pocket.

Thanks he whispered before she sat.

I felt tears in my eyes, as the pang in my chest grew larger and more painful.

When I was finally able to get off the plane I grabbed my bag and headed for the apartment I was renting.

I turned my ipod on shuffle.

_\\I want you to know, that I'm happy for youI wish nothing but the best for you both\\_

How ironic. Really, it's so fucking funny.

I hit the next button before I hailed a cab to my apartment.

As I was walking up I ran into a girl about my age.

"I'm sorry!" I said pulling my headphones out and helping her pick up her stuff.

"It's all right, no harm done." She said.

I picked up a piece of paper and glanced at her curiously.

"You go to Ouran?" I asked her she smiled proudly.

"Uh-huh"

"I'm starting there Monday, class 1-A."

"Really? Are you on a scholarship?" She asked.

"Yeah." I lied.

"Cool! Maybe Tamaki senpai will leave me be for a while."

I looked at her questioningly.

"I'm Fujioka, Haruhi by the way."

"I'm Potter, Maria. Pleased to meet you."

"Oh! You just moved in next door!"

"Yes it appears I have, would you and your family care to have dinner at my apartment?" I really wanted to get to know the people living around me, an old instinct that never went away.

"We'd love to!" She said, "I'll tell my dad. What about your parents."

"I don't talk to them. My godfather is coming tonight, hopefully before dinner."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

It's alright. Are you going to Ouran now? Do you mind if I go, so I know the way. I'm supposed to get a tour anyway." I said smiling.

"Sure! I don't mind." She said.

**********Narrator*******

"A new student?" Tamaki asked excitedly.

"Yes, and we are to show her around Ouran. Please be polite." Kyoya said pointedly to the twins and Tamaki.

Kyoya fidgeted slightly.

He couldn't find a background on her.

He found her academic record.

Her age, date of birth, and birthplace.

Nothing else.

He didn't know who her parents were. How rich she was, unless she was a scholarship, her grades were definitely good enough for that.

"She's from England; she speaks fluent French, Japanese, and English." He said.

"Tamaki, she was born in France, but please, do not pester her." Kyoya said, knowing Tamaki would find out about her nationality sooner or later.

Kyoya looked at the clock.

"She'll be here any minuet, let's go." He noticed the twins' mischievous smiles.

"No funny business." He said to the twins coolly.

"Harui's late again! My little Girl!" Tamaki cried, over-dramatically.

The club members chose to ignore him.

"Takashi!" Hunny said happily, "Do you think we'll be friends with the new girl?"

"Yeah." Mori said to the small boy on his shoulders.

The Hitachin twins whispered mischievously behind the rest.

Maria and Haruhi were exiting the main office when the host club came into view.

"Urghh…" Haruhi groaned. Maria smiled. So this girl had to act like a boy.

"Haruhi! My darling!" Tamaki yelled happily. He stopped when he saw Maria. "Who is this?" He said lifting her hand and kissing it delicately.

"Potter, Maria, pleased to meet you. I'm assuming you are Tamaki, Haruhi told me so much about you."

"Really! She talks about her daddy?" He said hugging Haruhi tightly.

"Do you want to hold my Usa-Chan?" Hunny said excitedly.

"How cute!" Maria smiled. She was not over- dramatic about it, nor did she completely ignore it.

"We are the Ouran Host club; I'm Ohtori, Kyoya, pleased to meet you. I see you already met Haruhi; they are The Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Koaru," He pointed to the twins who reminded Maria of Fred and George, "That is Haninozuka, Mitsukuni, also known as Hunny, And Morinozua, Takashi, Also known as Mori."

"Why is Haruhi in your club, I thought host clubs were for boys?"

"Haruhi is a b-"

"I'm not stupid. I won't tell anyone, I was just wondering. You won't know if you don't ask."

She smiled before glancing at Haruhi who looked shocked.

"Now, it's not that bad, it's not like it's the end of the world or anything. Really, I won't tell anyone, who will I tell it to?"

"Well, we are putting our faith in you to keep your promise in keeping this secret." Kyoya said looking at her intently.

"Oh, I'm wonderful at secrets." She smirked, unfazed by Kyoya's stare, Which, Maria thought, Could put Malfoy to shame.

"I see." Kyoya said coolly, as the twins and the others watched them silently.

"Well, Could I have a tour? I still have some unpacking to do back home." She smiled at Kyoya; she knew how much he liked to know things about people.

She knew how much it agitated him he didn't know as much as he could about her.

She didn't like how she knew so little about him.

"Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai, your fighting skills are amazing, my friend, she's always looked up to you." Maria smiled again, totally ignoring Kyoya's stare.

"Really! Maybe if she comes to visit you, we can meet them!" Hunny said excitedly.

"Yeah, she'd like that." Maria mused.

"Well, let's move on with the tour." Kyoya said smiling.

He was nervous, the twins had been silent, and normally he wouldn't care.

He didn't know why he cared. 'I don't.' He told himself.

They had nearly finished the tour, saving the host club for last.

It was nearly time to open the host club, when they entered the room.

"A Piano!" Maria cried as she entered the music room.

"You play?" Tamaki asked from beside her.

"I love to play. Music is everything to me. I write my own mostly." She said.

"Care to show us?" Tamaki asked.

"I'd love to…I mean if your sure…I'm not that good." Maria said blushing lightly.

"I'm positive. Go on."

She sat down and started to play a melody.

After a couple of moments she started to sing.

"_Mirror, mirror, on the wall, have I got it?_

'_Cause Mirror you've always told me,_

_Who I am,_

_I'm finding it's not easy to be perfect,_

_So sorry you don't define me, _

_Sorry you don't own me,_

_Who are you to tell me,_

_That I'm less then what I should be,_

_Who are you?_

_Who are you?_

_Yeah yeah,_

_I don't need to listen,_

_To the list of things I should do,_

_I won't try, I won't try,_

_Mirror I am seeing,_

_A new reflection,_

_I'm looking into the eyes,_

_Of who he made me,_

_Who are you to tell me,_

_I'm less then what I should be?_

_I don't need to listen,_

_To the list of things I should do,_

_I won't try, I won't try,_

_You don't define me,_

_You don't define me._

(Song: Mirror by Barlowgirl.)

She stopped playing.

"That was like, Tamaki's playing." Kyoya said, looking at the mall girl that sat at the piano.

"Beautiful." Tamaki smiled. Maria blushed.

"I best be going. I have unpacking to do." She said.

"I'll se you later Haruhi."

"Hey, I can come over later if you need help with dinner or unpacking." Haruhi said smiling.

"Thanks. I'd appreciate it." Maria said as she excited the club room.

The Hitachiin twins eyed Haruhi.

As the final bell rang, the twins set there plan in motion.

HI! Okay, it's my first Ouran Fic, please don't hate…it makes me sad.

Anyway, I really can't decide who should be a couple.

You vote.

Maria/Kyoya

Maria/Tamaki

Maria\Mori

Maria\Oc

Or any other suggestions are welcome

Thanks!


	2. Maria's story

Haruhi knocked on Maria's door after getting changed and leaving a note on the table for her father.

"Hi! We were just getting the last boxes unpacked." Maria said smiling.

"Oh, So your Godfather Made it here alright?" Haruhi asked.

"Sirius! We have a guest!" Maria Shouted towards the back apartment.

A Tall, Dark Haired man Came out from the kitchen. "You must be Haruhi, I've heard so much about you, I'm Black, Sirius." He said with smile.

"Pleased to meet you." Haruhi said.

"Well, if we want to get this done and cook dinner, we best get started."

Haruhi followed Maria To the kitchen.

"You know, I could always start dinner and you two could-" Sirius started when Maria cut him off.

"Your not allowed to cook, Molly made sure that I knew. Help us get the last two boxes."

"Awwww….I only set the kitchen on fire once, And we caught it before it did any damage."

"No. Just grab that box, and go." Maria said firmly, though she had A hint of a smirk on her lips.

"We only have pictures left to put up, If you like to make yourself comfortable." Maria said opening one of the boxes.

The first picture was of Her, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

She missed them dearly, But she couldn't go back yet. Maybe one day she could face Them.

"Who's that?" Haruhi asked curiously.

Maria smiled Brightly.

"That's Hermione, Ron, And My twin Harry, when we were eleven." She said pointing to each one.

Maria and Haruhi Talked about Maria's friends and Maria told stories of pranks she had pulled, Making Sirius grin with pride.

A knock on the door half-way through the pictures Made Maria glance up from the box. The host club stood at the door.

"Well, this is unexpected. Come in I guess." She said watching each enter. The twins and Tamaki where acting the same way as when at Haruhi's house.

Hunny was most involved, Hanging pictures with Mori's help.

Kyoya, was, well, Kyoya.

They all listened to Maria's stories.

As the last few pictures were being put up, Maria came across the ones she could hardly look at.

Haruhi noticed this, and curiosity got the best of her.

"Who are they?" She asked timidly.

"That's Jonah and Tia." Maria said gently.

Jonah's face still in her head, the pity filled expressions on everyone's faces, especially Tia, In her wedding dress, unable to look Maria in the eye.

"You look so sad in that picture. You look like your-"

"In Pain? I know. I was."

The host club looked curious.

"I left England because I couldn't live with memories." Maria paused, contemplating the words.

"Me and Jonah went through hell and back together. I honestly thought we were in love." She laughed humorlessly while hanging the picture up.

"Jonah Proposed, and I didn't hesitate to accept. You probably think I'm crazy, married at fifteen, It's not uncommon back home."

Maria glanced at The club who held no Judgment on Their faces, instead they held a look of understanding and Curiosity on Their faces.

"Tia and I were really close friends, like sisters. She was in America, So she came to England to be a Bridesmaid. Well, when She walked in the door and Jonah saw her….He smiled at her like…he never smiled that way before. The moment the met, My heart shattered."

Maria's breathe Hitched. She blinked back the tears forming in her eyes.

"He apologized over and over. He said that maybe, We had mistaken pity for love, Mistaken the bond between us as love, When it was just a friendly one." She stared at a picture of Just her and Jonah.

Her emerald eyes sparkled with unused tears.

"I smiled and said it was okay. I told them it was fine. I lied straight to their faces and they chose to ignore it."

Maria smiled.

"It didn't stop their pitying glances. The Apologetic stares from Jonah, The shame on Tia's face when she saw me. She got married on my wedding day, in my dress. I was the maid of Honor."

Maria let a tear run down her cheek, But wiped it away.

"I stood next to Tia, and smiled the whole time to make her happy. It hurt, and I didn't act like I didn't. On their honey moon I stayed in my room and broke down."

Her voice shook. Tamaki was actually crying. The twins couldn't bring themselves to say anything.

Kyoya was feeling something, Was it hate? Jealousy for this man who had Maria, and then cast her aside? 'No,' told himself, 'Why would I care? I don't know her.'

"Two months after they came back Tia made an announcement. She was pregnant. I finally broke. I started crying, packed my stuff, left a note, and Ran."

She smiled.

Kyoya watched her As she talked. He could imagine her running, Her hair as it was in the picture, Tears in her eyes, Her heart broken.

"Two days later, I got a call from Harry, Telling me that I couldn't go alone. I told him I was in France, with some distant relatives. I was going to be flying out in a couple days, Sirius insisted he come with me."

"Yes, because no fifteen year old should live on there own, especially, if the said child is daughter of My best Friend."

Maria opened her mouth to speak.

"Even if said child thinks they are more than capable to live by themselves."

Maria blushed, but closed her mouth.

"I've got to start Dinner. Sirius, how bout you tell them About the pranks you've pulled."

"I can cook. It was only one time, and nothing got seriously burnt."

"How come I doubt that? I think the host club Needs to hear your pranks, Particularly The twins." Maria smiled.

Maria was setting the table when Haruhi's Father Knocked at the door.

Maria and Sirius introduced themselves, And dinner went off with out a hitch.

Haruhi and her father left first.

"So, Kyoya, Do tell me, Have you found anything of interest. Yet?" Maria asked Tauntingly, mocking curiosity.

Kyoya realized her game immediately, and he fought back.

"No, Have you found anything to your Interest?" He asked smiling his head turned slightly sideways.

"Well, I'm afraid not. I'm very close though." She said sweetly, a amused smile on her face.

The rest of the hosts watched intently, wondering what they were speaking of, and Why Kyoya and Maria seemed to test each other.

"I see. Well, I am looking, and I did find something of slight interest recently.." The Look on Maria's face was comical to Kyoya.

"That's Good." She said without missing a beat.

She still had no idea about Kyoya, What his family was like, what he liked, things like that.

"Well, We should probably get going. We are going to the beach tomorrow, would you like to come?" Tamaki asked Happily.

"I guess. I'm assuming you were coming to get Haruhi anyway? I'll be ready." Maria said before picking up the tray of tea.

"Goodnight!" She called out the door as the host club left.

She shut the door and sat down.

For some reason, She felt it was alright to tell the host club why she left England.

It's not like it was a deep dark secret, not like other secrets.

Shaking her head she got ready for bed, knowing very well tomorrow would be exhausting.

_**Okay, I really appreciate every one's votes reviews, and even just reading! **_

_**The votes so far.**_

_**Maria Kyoya: 4**_

_**Maria Mori: 3**_

_**I like the thought of both couples. I have taken My Friends' vote into count. They don't review…they just randomly call to vote at 2 am…. XD okay, please read and review! If you want to see your couple just vote!**_


	3. The texts

Maria had woken up early and left a note for Sirius. She Jogged through the city, early morning bustle just kicking in when she started.

When she got back to the apartments, Sirius was Up trying to cook breakfast.

"I smell something burnt." Maria sang.

When she walked into the kitchen she could have died laughing.

"You…burnt…eggs…and…toast!" She was laughing so hard she nearly chocked on air.

"It's not funny!" Sirius pouted like a five year old.

Maria shook her head still chuckling.

"I'll fix breakfast." She said before throwing the burnt food out.

She sang softly while she cooked.

_that girl,_

_That girl with no face._

_The girl with no place,_

_With her broken heart,_

_She's been torn apart,_

_She has friends,_

_Then suddenly she's alone,_

_With no one to hold her,_

_No one to hold,_

_She's just barley hanging to the edge,_

_Trying to Live like she's fine,_

_But the scars are to deep,_

_To heal completely,_

_The girl without a name,_

_The girls who never cries,_

_The girl who can't decide,_

_To live a lie,_

_The girl who will never know,_

_The girl with nothing to be found,_

_The girl who gave up on love._

She placed the plate of eggs, toast, and Bacon in front of Sirius, who stopped pouting and began eating.

"Bottomless Pit." Maria said jokingly, Sitting down at the table with a bowl of Ramen.

"Your eating Ramen for breakfast?" He asked skeptically.

"I wanted pizza but we don't have any." Maria pouted.

Sirius shook his head. "Just like your dad."

"Except I didn't get caught as much as he did when I pranked someone."

"You had an unfair advantage, you know."

"Really, how?" She asked curiously.

"The teachers favored your mother."

Lily had been the teachers favorites, she always had done the homework, Top of her grade, and was very respectful.

"I can believe that."

"I remember once, in seventh year, Just before your mom and dad started dating, A boy started hitting on Lily, None of the Marauders liked him." Sirius smiled.

"Especially James. No, it wasn't Snape that hit on your mom. His name was Cane, a Slytherin. Lily Didn't pay attention to him. The teachers didn't like him."

He looked at Maria.

"He

sent your mum flowers and roses, and one day he walked right over and kissed her, she kicked him, hard, and ran. He started running after her. Us marauders were mad as hell. He still walks with a limp to this day."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Absolutely nothing." Sirius grinned.

"I've got to go, I'm hanging with some friends." She said before grabbing a bag with her swimsuit and headed out the door.

"MARIA!" Tamaki cried as he stepped out of the limo.

The twins were laughing discussing something, Hunny was on Mori's shoulders, smiling happily.

Kyoya looked grumpy.

Maria made a note: _Kyoya is not an early riser._

Kyoya, all the same noticed Her smile and cheery atmosphere, and how wide awake she seemed.

He, himself made a note: _Maria is an early riser._

Maria knocked on Haruhi's door before Tamaki was half-way up the steps to the apartment.

"Haruhi! Time to go!" Maria laughed.

Maria heard a groan from in the door.

"I'm coming!" She replied half- heartedly.

Maria headed down to the limo where Kyoya still sat inside.

"Wake up early?" They asked at the same time.

"Yes, I like to jog early."

"I like to sleep-in."

"Tell me, Kyoya senpai, What's your favorite color?" She asked out of curiosity.

"I like the color green. What's your color?"

"Blue."

The others suddenly climbed in the limo, the twins aggravating Tamaki and annoying Haruhi.

Maria's phone vibrated.

Kyoya looked at her confused expression.

She looked at it.

ten texts from unknown number.

How could She have missed that?

Maria opened the texts

__

Hello how are you?

Why won't you answer me?

Where are you?

I miss you.

Please reply.

I love you Mia.

Why did you dye your hair?

Are you still getting over him?

I told you he wasn't good enough.

Answer me.

It didn't take long for her to realize who text her, but at the same time, it confused her.

He was supposed to be in jail!

She was still staring at the phone when Kyoya interrupted.

"By your expression I'm guessing its not an old friend."

"Your right. It's an old enemy" Maria put her phone in her pocket and not two seconds later the phone vibrated again.

"Are you going to look at the text?" Hikaru asked.

"He can text all he wants, I'm not worried."

Truth was, maria was worried.

She kept hearing his words in her head.

__

" We were meant for each other. You can't run forever."

If he got any more dangerous, she would have to withdraw, something she didn't want to do.

****

Hi! Okay, The couple is decided...Maria\ Kyoya!

I apperciate all the reveiws and readers!

*Emotional moment* IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!


	4. The beach and the call

"Mia-Chan? Why is your Hair three colors?" Hunny Asked sweetly.

Maria smiled. "Don't you like it?" She asked leaning down to give him a better look.

"It's pretty!" He said sweetly.

Maria laughed

"We're here."

Maria was first out of the Limo, excited.

"Have you ever been to a beach before?" Tamika asked.

"Course I have. Just wasn't…a happy experience. That's all." Maria said.

"I see." He said

Maria was first to start swimming.

She'd dive in, Scare the Hosts to death, then resurface minuets later.

Around Lunch, she swam ashore, laughing as she held a bug out to the twins, whispering deviously.

The twins nodded eagerly, and Kyoya eyed the three wearily. _They are defiantly up to something._ He thought as he watched them.

Tamaki brought his fork full of food to his mouth, only to scream and fling it across the beach.

Maria couldn't stop laughing.

"You…Sounded…Like…A…girl!" She panted. As the twins laughed with her.

"That's not funny; you almost gave Daddy a heart attack!" Tamaki pouted in his...Let's cal it his Emo corner.

Haruhi had also joined in the laughter.

*********Later************************

"Why don't you go swimming?" Maria asked Kyoya brightly.

"I'd rather not." He replied, still writing things down.

"You know, you're not that much of a mystery." She said, "But your one hell of a puzzle."

He looked up at her, cocking his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"You think I can't see right through your eyes, scared to death to face reality," she began.

"No one seems to hear your hidden cries, your left to face yourself alone."

Kyoya froze. "I'm so sick of speaking words that none understands."

Maria had not expected the statement.

She expected many things, but not that.

None had ever been able to find a fit, to understand her lyrics fully, let alone recite them without thinking.

Her phone rang, interrupting the moment.

"Bonjour? Sirius, c'est quoi? Il ... que ... Bastard!" The host club jumped at the Language and Tamaki listened closely. (Translation: Hello? Sirius, what is it? It ... that ... Bastard")

"Mettez-le sur le téléphone ... je vous hais, vous fils de pute!" Tamaki Cringed at the voice and the language. (translation: Put him on the phone...I hate you, you son of a bitch)

"Vas te faire encule, je déteste les tripes!" She snapped the phone shut, and rang again almost immediately.

Her finger clenched into a fist around the phone.

Tamaki looked concerned.

"What!" She yelled after snapping the phone open.

A faint voice that was clearly angry, came from the other end of the phone.

"I don't really care." Maria replied harshly.

"Your such a…." She trailed off, suddenly looking afraid. Her eyes scanned the beach, searching every inch.

"How'd you know that?" She shivered crossing her arms across her chest.

"Listen, next time I see you, I'm going to pound your face in, and this time, Luna isn't going to stop me. Your going to get what you deserve."

She waited a moment while the voice on the other end laughed, said something then hung up.

She didn't even look back at the host club.

She dropped the phone and ran.

Tamaki had almost ran after her, but the twins stopped him.

Kyoya ran instead.

He dropped his notebook and ran.

The third Ohtori son ran faster then he had ever run before.

**Okay, it's really short and I'm really sorry. I've had alot of school work latly, **

**Please don't be mad at meeeee**

**Hope you enjoyed it, :)**


	5. What could it be?

_Maria ran fast, not bothering to glance behind her. _

_If she did take the second to look, she would see Kyoya Ohtori running after her._

_She was practically off the beach when she stopped running._

_She stopped falling to the ground crying._

_Kyoya slowed down when he saw she had stopped._

_He said nothing but sat next to her._

"_Go away." She chocked out between sobs._

"_No, I don't like it when you cry."_

"_I just…I haven't cried in front of anyone for so long."_

"_Explain."_

"_I went through so much. Only to be hurt again." She took a breathe. "I held on to the edge for so long before I let go. I had enough of hurting." She took a breathe._

"_Of course, the hurt never really, truly, left me alone." She sniffed._

"_Then, When it seems I've found somewhere to live, that I'm finally able to stable myself, he_ Comes along and fucks everything up!"

She was Half crying half angry.

Kyoya sat next to her, so confused and tangled in his thoughts, he didn't notice the wind blowing suddenly, and the fiercer sounding waves crash onto shore.

"I fucking hate him!"

Kyoya hardly caught this information.

Kyoya was confused.

For the first time, Kyoya Ohtori was clueless.

What did he feel for Maria?

He certainly didn't think of her like any other girl.

He didn't dislike her, exactly the opposite actually, he liked her.

Did her love her?

Possibly.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to-"

Maria was cut off with Kyoya's lips crashing into hers.

Yes, he loved her.

He loved her to no end, and would never hurt her.

Ever.

Maria had stopped breathing momentarily,

She had never felt happiness like this, was this love?

She hoped so, she didn't want to let go of this feeling. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever felt, Just that much better then winning the war.

Perhaps, she could trust Kyoya?

She kissed him back softly, when his phone rang. She laughed against his lips.

"So much for a moment." She laughed as Kyoya looked at the phone.

"It's Tamaki." He said flipping the phone open.

"He speaks French, you know." Kyoya said before putting the phone to his ear.

Maria blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Shit." she said, embarrassed.

"Can I ask what you said?" Kyoya said after he had hung up.

"Well….Just a few choice words.." Maria said blushing lightly.

"I see." Kyoya laughed, and smiled. A real smile, not a smirk, or his host smile, but his smile.

She stared for a moment before looking down.

"He seemed really concerned." He said laughing.

"Well, he didn't have to be." Maria said stubbornly.

Kyoya chuckled lightly before helping her up.

"I was worried." He whispered in her ear as she stood up.

"Where do we stand?" She asked quietly.

She was willing to give a chance, if he wanted her.

"Where do you want to stand?" He asked hesitantly, fearing she would turn him away.

"Together." She smiled, "You're my official boyfriend, the rest of them don't need to know yet."

"You sure?" Kyoya asked.

"When is life ever sure?" She replied.

"Point taken." He said, as the host club came around the coner.

"Next time, don't run off like that. If you got hurt, it would've been on my shoulders." he said.

Haruhi's face lit up in instant realization.

"I can take care of my self, Kyoya, now if you excuse me, I want some ice cream." She said before heading back.

There was a moment of intense silence, Or, half-a moment since Tamaki was clueless and broke it.

"Well! I want ice cream to!" He said happily.

The twins seemed confused, Hunny smile widened, and Mori well…was Mori.

Maria smirked to herself, Thoughts of _him_ out of her mind.

If she had thought about him, she might have noticed the Figure watching the scene unfold from behind a rocky ledge.

Ouran was buzzing with Gossip, today mostly about the new girl.

She wasn't wearing a dress, It wasn't a boy's uniform either.

She had requested a custom uniform because of scars, both physical and emotional, had confided in the headmaster about her identity, and the head master had only replied with something about an Umehito.

She wore a black long sleeved t-shirt that was easy to move in, a pair of black pants that mimicked jeans, only, they weren't tight fitting, and they seemed to be made to fight in.

The whispers reached Maria's ears and most she found absurd.

Some were, "She a spy on a mission," Or, "She's a ninja, and came to challenge Hunny."

"Why hello there, you must be the transfer student?"

Maria glanced up from her I-pod.

A boy stood in a dark cloak, a black wig over his hair.

"Yes, May I ask who you are?"

"Ahh, I am Nekozawa, Umehito President of the black magic club."

Maria smiled.

"I'm Potter, Maria." She said, and His head snapped toward her so fast it looked painful.

"The Potter, Half of the chosen?" He asked

"Sure, if you look at it that way." She said.

He was about to ask her something else when the bell rang.

"I'll see you later, Kay?" She said as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

She left before he could reply.

Maria looked at the desk, she already knew everything.

She sighed, thoughts of Kyoya running through her mind.

The rest of the day was a bore, until the host club ended.

Everyone had left, except Kyoya who was "working." Maria laughed as she slid through the door.

"Kyoya, I have to ask you something." she said hesitantly.

"Go ahead." He smiled a genuine smile at her.

"Uh, what's your family like?"


	6. Hallelujah

" Can we talk about this later?" He asked smile disappearing.

"I'm sorry, Just curious, I'll tell you as much as I can about my 'Family'.." She said with air-quotes around family.

"If you'd like."

"Well, the only _blood_ relative I consider Family is Harry, My twin, obviously, Because I don't consider the Dursleys family at all."

She thought a moment.

"Then There's Sirius, but you've met him. Remus, He's like a father to me…..He's the Serous one, And if Sirius were here he'd be 'correcting me, but, I'm probably confusing you." She laughed.

"Luna's like my sister, She's the closet friend I've got. Then there's Mason, He lives in America, but he might be moving around here!"

"Why's that?" Kyoya asked

"Ohh, well, he's like, Gay, so people at his school, pretty much the town actually, They, they're cruel." She said timidly.

"I see."

"I told him I'd pay for him to come to Ouran if he'd like, Oh, but don't tell anyone, everyone thinks I'm scholarship." She said, "I mean, I'm heir to the Potter and Black money, As you probably figured that out right?" She smiled.

"Then there's Draco, Harry he and I used to like…fight…a lot. Up until Fourth year, We were enemies, Now Draco's like one of the Weasley's well, he is dating ginny, who's like a sister to me!"

"Then, there's Ron and Hermione. They are like…Well, brother and Sister to me" She smiled.

"Fred and George are twins, like Hikaru and Kaoru, Except they own a joke shop."

"That's interesting." Kyoya replied.

"There's more. But I'll tell you later." She said smiling brightly.

"Would you like a ride Home?" He asked her, as she stood.

"uhhh…Well, I have to go somewhere in about an Hour so I figured I'd walk from here." She said glancing at her watch.

"Where are you going?" He asked After a moment of silence.

"It's music night at a restaurant downtown, I told them I'd sing for free, so it's not a job." She smirked

Kyoya nodded.

"Do you mind if I go?"

"Sure, if you'd like."

****************************at the restaurant***************

" _If I'm a bad person, you don't like meWell, I guess I'll make my own wayIt's a circle, a mean cycleI can't excite you anymoreWhere's your gavel? Your jury?What's my offense this time?You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge meWell, sentence me to another life!"_

"She sure is Brilliant isn't she?" Kyoya began to turn around "Don't turn around."

"Yes." Kyoya said uncertainly.

"Though, her hair, and she needs to cover up more." The man said to himself.

"Huh?" Kyoya's hand scooted closer to his phone.

"Don't you go callin no police, Ohtori." the man whispered menacingly.

"Listen, She's mine, everything about her is wonderful. I enjoyed every minute Of claming her."

Kyoya stiffened.

"I got a gun in my pocket, Pick up that cell phone and I blow your brains out."

Kyoya let out a strangled gasp.

"Your not going to tell her we had this conversation, She'll worry, she'll be stressed. I'm going to Convince her, she will be mine."

Kyoya heard the chair be pushed back roughly and realized Maria was getting off stage.

"Get out of here." She said, so cold and threatening it even scared Kyoya.

All he heard was quick footsteps and the slamming of the door.

As soon as the door slammed she relaxed and Sat down next to Kyoya.

"What did he tell you?" Something in her eyes made Kyoya want to hold her, to protect her.

"Nothing, I wasn't aware he was there." He lied.

Maria smiled, "Whatever." She said pulling

Kyoya toward the exit.

"Would you like a ride home?" He asked

"Actually, I need to tell you something important, walk with me?"

"Okay." He said with a nod, becoming slightly nervous.

They had been walking a few minutes when Maria grabbed his hand and smiled.

She seemed nervous.

"Kyoya, You already know I'm not an average girl."

Kyoya looked at maria, slightly confused.

"I'm defiantly different, Infact, I sometimes believe it was careless throwing my name around like I have." She looked down.

"I'm babbling, Look, I'm scare that, if I tell you, you leave, and I won't stop you. I've seen it happen. But, I-I don't want you to leave me."

"I'm a witch, Kyoya. I cast spells and I fight against dark wizards and I fly…and I can change my appearance at will."

A smirk crossed Kyoya's lips. Maria was looking down, he put his finger on her chin and pulled her head up.

"I win." He smirked, "I happen to be a wizard. I had my suspicions of who you were, but I loved you all the same." He smiled gently

Maria's eyes widened before she hugged him.

"You're a sneaky guy, Kyoya, and I'm okay with that."

He smiled.

"Shall, we get you home, Siruis must be wondering where you are by now."

"Naw, He probably thinks I'm out fighting, It wouldn't be the first time."

Kyoya smirked.

*********************Two weeks later***********

"You could've at least told me they were wizards so I didn't walk in on them levating things!" Maria laughed slightly, as she remembered walking into the host club to see them levitating things.

She and Kyoya were walking to her apartment, a daily ritual they had begun.

Maria had looked twice when she saw the green And black motor bike, and two identical blue ones next to it.

She walked with Kyoya and opened the door and saw Draco, Harry, And Luna sitting with Sirius who looked completely solemn, something rare for him.

"Mia, Neville and Tonks.. they…they were killed." Harry said sadly.

Maria hugged Kyoya tightly, burying her face in his chest.

Kyoya said nothing but stroked her hair.

"Remus wants you and Sirius to take care of Teddy, until he's ready.

Maria nodded.

******************The day of the funeral.**************

_\\Well I've heard there was a secret chordDavid played and it pleased the LordBut you don't really care for music, do ya ?Well it goes like this:The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major liftThe baffled king composing HallelujahHallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, HallelujahWell your faith was strong but you needed proofYou saw her bathing on the roofHer beauty and the moonlight overthrew youShe tied you to her kitchen chairShe broke your throne, she cut your hairAnd from your lips she drew the HallelujahHallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, HallelujahOh baby I have been here beforeI've seen this room and I've walked this floorYou know I used to live alone before I knew youAnd I've seen your flag on the marble archAnd love is not a victory marchIt's a cold and it's a broken HallelujahHallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, HallelujahWell there was a time when you let me knowWhat's really going on belowBut now you never show that to me do youAnd remember when I moved in youThe holy dove was moving tooAnd every breath we drew was HallelujahHallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, HallelujahWell maybe there is a God aboveBut all I've ever learned from loveWas how to shoot somebody who outdrew youAnd it's not a cry you that hear at nightIt's not somebody who's seen the lightIt's a cold and it's a broken HallelujahHallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, HallelujahHallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah\\_

Maria, Luna, Harry, and Draco Had stood and held hands and sang this while the funereal for Tonks and Neville had taken place.

Kyoya had watched silently, and he had met Jonah and Tia, and a lot of other people.

"Kyoya, Thank you for coming, it means a lot to me."

Kyoya nodded.

Maria was Holding teddy as Remus tried to hold himself together.

"I- I can't believe someone so strong could've been killed. Neville and Tonks both."

A tear slipped from Maria's eye.

Teddy, aware something was wrong with his "Big sister" Changed his appearance to a mini- Harry.

"Your going to be a silly boy, just like your Mummy." Maria cooed.

"Just like your mum."


	7. Gettin Better

_Dedicated to Tiffany, to who I lost to cancer on 10\17\10._

"Can I hold teddy?" Hermione asked as she walked over.

"Of course." Just moments after she'd handed teddy to Hermione a small voice caught her attention.

"Aunt Mia? Why is everyone so sad?" A small blonde, with dark blue eyes came bounding up to her.

"Lizzy, where's your mum?" Mia asked, ignoring the question.

"Here." Maria heard a gentle voice say.

Maria saw Narcissa walking toward them and smiled.

"hello, Cissa." Maria smiled Narcissa smiled back.

"Hello." She took Lizzy's hand.

"Daddy and mummy were worried about you, you can't run off like that."

Maria sighed as the two walked away.

"She's so worried about her, She keeps her so sheltered." She said turning back to Kyoya and Hermione.

"Here, Maria, you should be comforting Luna, she needs it, She and Neville where Dating, Neville died with the ring in his hand." That meant, as They said, He died getting ready to Propose

"Come on Kyoya, it is about time we see how she's doing."

Luna was indeed, broken hearted, she was sitting with her head in her hands and tears slowly escaping through her fingers, Her blonde hair blocking the world around her as it cascade around her face.

"Luna." Maria sighed sitting down beside her, And hugged her tightly.

"Can-Can I go to Japan with you...I don't want to stay here?"

"Oh, of course! Your always welcome! Your like my sister. I couldn't refuse."

"Thanks…I don't know if I could stay here, I know how you felt now."

"It'll get better you know, I promise." She said. "Don't try to forget him, just, try and Move on."

Luna smiled, it was a small broken smile.

********************two weeks later************

"Luna, come on!" Maria Laughed, As Luna Sat with her earphones in, oblivious to the world around her.

Maria took out her head phones, "Come on, we're going shopping with Haruhi."

"Fine But I liked that song!" Luna said.

Maria rolled her eyes.

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Maria yelled at her door, Haruhi answered looking tired.

"Come on, We're going to miss _The Sale._"

After walking a few blocks, Maria turned to Luna, "Close your eyes."

Luna did.

"surprise!" Luna opened her eyes in shock.

Every member of the host club and some other people from Ouran were there.

"Wow! This is Amazing!" She said smiling Broadly.

"It was Mori's Idea." Maria smiled.

Mori nodded.

"Thanks." A small blush colored Luna's cheeks.

Maria laughed and went to go talk to Kyoya.

"She seems to be moving on, finally."

"For the first four days, she sat there and cried, She barely ate anything, and it scared me. She's like a sister, and I hated to see her hurting."

"She seems strong, Like you." Said Kyoya, as they found a table to sit at.

Maria Wore a short sleeved shirt, Making the few scars on her arms visible, for she had not concealed them with magic this time.

You could also see a tattoo of a Dragon on her stomach, Her Hair in a ponytail and side bangs covering one of her emerald eyes.

"Sirius is having a jolly old time with Teddy over there." She laughed, as Teddy Changed into Mini- Sirius, Then, Into Mini- Harry.

Sirius was smiling broadly, Watching the small shifter play.

"You know, For once, I think everything is going okay again, Like, it's going to be My happily ever after."

*Maria Pov*

How wrong can one person get?

*************** Sorry it is so short and took so long, i had a hard time finding insperation after Tiffany died.

Okay it took awhile, I'm really sorry, And it's short, Sorry about that to, But I had a hard time finding inspiration after Tiffany died.


	8. Thirteen Roses

Maria woke up to find everyone gone and Teddy asleep in his crib beside her bed.

She went into the living room, where Haze, Her Wolf familiar, sat and found two notes.

_Went out for the day, No, I will not tell you why. Sirius, wait for Maria to get up to make breakfast, I don't want you burning the house down. Maria, Make sure He doesn't do anything entirely stupid.- Luna. _

Maria smiled and shook her head.

_I went out to look for a job...hahahaha, yeah right! I got bored So I decided to explore Japan a little more, Besides, Maybe I'll get cooking lessons! Oh, Molly would like you to write to her, She misses you and Luna. - Sirius. _

Maria Laughed.

"Well, Teddy, Haze, Looks like it's Just us today." She said as she set Teddy in his play pin.

She turned on the TV and flipped Channels.

She left it on a News Channel and began to clean a bit.

There was a knock at the door and Haze growled.

Maria walks to the door slowly and opens it.

On the ground there is thirteen red roses.

Her hand shakes as she picks them up.

"Looks like you have an admirer, there." One of her neighbors says smiling.

"I'm already taken, I'm afraid." She says, and smiles slightly.

She opens her door and shuts it behind her quickly, she fumbles with the lock then her cell phone.

She punches in Kyoya's number, and he answers on the second ring.

"Kyoya, I know it's early, but could you come over? It's just me and Teddy, and I-I There's- I'm scared." She says she feels like she could cry again, but doesn't.

"I'll be right over." He says, hanging up.

She leans against the wall and sinks to the ground letting her head hang.

After fifteen minuets she hears a knock at the door and is relieved to find Kyoya standing there.

She pulled him in quickly and shut and lock the door behind him.

He notices the roses in the garbage.

"Maria, whats wrong?" He asks, he notices her familiar sitting on the couch, it pays no attention to him.

"It's a long story." She lets out a shaky laugh.

"How about a movie?" Kyoya asks, and Maria agrees.

She puts in a animated movie for Teddy and sits on the couch with her head resting on Kyoya's shoulder.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, you know." Kyoya says, running his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah." she says, moving closer.

"Kyoya?" She asks after a minute.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He smiles as she says this.

"I love you to."

She shivers and moves even closer.

When it gets to be around nine o clock Kyoya reaches for his phone.

"Don't go, Please?" Maria asked, Looking up at him with her green eyes sparkling.

"I will inform my family I am busy." He said.

Maria smirked, turning her head to the T.V. Screen, Where one of her many American movies was being played.

After they had had dinner they had layed on the couch, Her head on his chest and his arms wrapped tight around her.

Luna arrived home first, Smiling at the scene.

She grabbed Teddy, Being sure not to wake him or the sleeping couple.

When Sirius got home, Luna was sitting at the table and The Credits of the movie were rolling.

He grabbed a blanket and Draped it over the two.

"They look so adorable." Luna cooed as Sirius sat down.

"She's more at peace then I've ever seen her. I'm glad she found him." Sirius said, Grabbing a soda out of the fridge.

"So, Luna, Where did you go Today?" Luna smirked but it disappeared quickly.

"Look." She said, pointing to the trash.

The roses were still in plain sight.

"That can't be good." Sirius said, shaking his head, Suddenly, His eyes widened. "He escaped?"

"No, They let him out. That's what's bad. He knows that because of his status, He can get away with it."

"I don't think He's stupid enough to go To Far this time, As much as I hate to admit it, He isn't any fool."

"You know, Teddy asked for Mommy the Other day." Luna said, "He asked for Mommy and reached for Maria."

"Ahh yes, Mini Moony. Moony, He's..He's not coping well. I fear he's going to dive the deep end."

"It's hard." Luna sighed, smiling again at the scene of Maria and Kyoya.

She turned of the T.V.

"I'm Going to bed, Sirius, Please, don't wake them up early, It's not smart."

Maria yawned.

She felt arms around her, and she felt rather comfortable.

She blushed furiously as last nights events came flooding back to her.

She could smell Coffee, and heard Luna Humming. She glanced at the clock.

11:30! She thought surprised.

It was the first time in a long time she hadn't had any nightmares and had slept in.

"Good morning." A silk voice whispered.

"Morning." She said, She smiled and blushed again.

"They're alive!" Sirius shouted laughing as Teddy giggled in his arms.

"Oh, Sirius, shut it." Maria said sliding gracefully off the couch.

Kyoya stood and stretched, pushing his glasses up.

"Mummy!" Maria looked up surprised.

"Come here Teddy." she said softly. She laughed as she lifted him up into the air and caught him as he fell back down.

She smiled sadly.

"I Don't want him to forget about Tonks, Even if she wasn't there for very long."

"Don't worry, We'll never let him forget." Luna said.

Maria laughed slightly.

"Of course not."

Ok, it took a while for this to get up but it's been hectic ever since thanksgiving...I'll try and post quicker next time! I really will! It's almost Christmas WOO! (I think im getting a PSP...*Whispers* My dad asked what game I wanted for that three times so... yeah! Happy Holidays to all! (Reviews for Christmas would be nice)


	9. NIghtmares and promises

_The smell of smoke, blood, sweat, and fear lingered. _

_Screaming, laughter, crying, and even whispers could be heard above the crumbling walls._

_The heat of the fire and coolness of the late night air._

_It was somewhere around 4 A.M._

_The colors of the spells that flew past me, that threatened to take everything away from us._

"_You've lost!" I screamed. "You fucking sick son of a bitch!"_

_I watched helplessly as Wood, who was like an older brother to me fall, dead._

_Collin Creevy._

_Angelina._

_Christian._

_Cho Chang._

_Everything was falling, breaking, the false sense of security had finally broken, and there was only panic left._

_Suddenly, there was no one. _

_Everyone was dead._

_I was left standing alone with Voldemort, as my life flashed around me._

"_No! NO! NO! Harry! Siruis! Fred! George! No! No..." I looked at Voldemort._

"_Are you missing something?" Voldemort hissed, his voice evil and sly, his eyes an evil bloody red._

"_Wha-?" _

_I turn back to Voldemort confused, until I sees the figure he is holding._

"_No! No! NO! NO! NO! LET HIM GO YOU BASTARD YOU SICK BASTARD! LET HIM GO!" I screamed, unable to control my voice. I wanted to move but couldn't._

"_Come save him, come save your little boyfriend."_

"_Kyoya... "I fell to my knees, as Kyoya struggled against Voldemort, then he stopped._

"_Maria, I love you." _

"_Adava Kedavra."_

"_NO!"_

Maria shot straight up in her bed, and could see Luna and Sirius standing in the doorway, looking as Though they were about to enter and wake her up.

Maria shivered, got up, and pushed pass them.

"Maria, are you alright?"

"Yeah, It was just a nightmare. It's not uncommon you know."

"Okay, just don't stay up to late, again." Luna said, understanding Maria was not going to tell them anything of her dream.

"I won't" She said, slowly sipping a glass of water with a shaking hand.

Sirius and Luna watched her for a moment, before going back to bed.

She looked at the clock, 3 A.M.

Would Kyoya be pissed?

Yes.

Would she call him anyway, just to make sure he wasn't hurt?

_Yes._

She grabbed her phone with her still shaking hand and dialed his number.

It rang five times before he answered, his voice filling her with relief.

"Hello?" He asked, when she did not answer the first time.

"Oh...Hi Kyoya, I just...I had to call to make sure you were all right."

"All right?" He asked.

She felt stupid, like a small child crying to his mother about a monster in his room, Asking her boyfriend if He was alright, just because of a _nightmare_.

Such a real and terrifying nightmare.

A memory, twisted and mauled by Her fears and feelings she had kept hidden so many times and for so long.

"I..I had a nightmare." She said, still shaking.

Yes, she felt so very stupid. It should not have scared her so.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" He asked, gentler this time.

"It was the last battle of Hogwarts, and then everyone was dead. It was just me and Voldemort...and you." She could feel tears in her eyes.

"He...He told me to save you, but I couldn't move. He...He killed you.." The tears began to fall again.

"It's all right, I Promise." He said, gently.

"I- It was just so real, and I- your probally mad."

"'No, I'm not mad." he said.

"I should let you get back to sleep though." She said.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow?"

"Uhh...sure. I'll see you around..."

"Ten?"

"Sure."

"Goodnight." Kyoya said.

"Goodnight." Maria replied, before hanging up.

"Hello, Haze." Maria said as the wolf brushed up against her leg.

"I feel awfully silly, you know, I have nightmare almost every night, but...This one...was...different. It really scared me, Haze. And I am still scared." "Maria said Hazel nudged her hand, a sign to go on.

"I mean, I feel like I'm five again, crying about the shadows in my window. But..it..it was so real.."

"Oh, Hazel, I'm just being a big baby, huh? Let's go to bed."

When Maria woke up, she trudged to the kitchen and downed a cup of coffee before realizing that breakfast was in front of her, Teddy was already in his pin, Sirius was awake, and it was 9:40.

"Oh shit!" She said jumping out of her chair and to her bedroom to get dressed.

When she had came out of her room there was a knock on the door.

"Kyoya. Let's go. "Sirius, Luna, I'm leaving!" She called, Kyoya smiled as she closed the door.

"Late start?" He asked as they walked down the steps.

"Your one to talk." She laughed slightly.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"I hadn't really thought of that, We could just walk around the park, it's peaceful." She said, "I could tell you what's put me on edge lately."

Kyoya hadn't expected that, though he knew she _had_ been very careful and alert lately.

Before leaving school she would look down the street, after leaving she would always glance behind her.

If her phone rang, she would hesitate before even picking it up.

Small things she did indicated her stress and paranoia, But Kyoya was not expeting her to admit it with out confronting her.

"I'm worried that you or the host club will get pulled into something you don't need, or want, to be a part of." She said.

"Well, I think with Tamaki we already get into trouble." Kyoya said, knowing well she didn't mean anything as simple or stupid as what Tamaki did.

"No! You don't get it. I don't want you, or Tamaki, or Haruhi, Or Hunny, or..I don't want any of you to get hurt. This isn't just a game! This is dangerous, this is Life or death here, and...I can't stand the thought of somone getting hurt again because of me." She said, tears building in her eyes.

"It's been that way forever, people getting hurt or dying for me, I- I don't want it, I never have wanted that. Until now, no one would listen to that request."

"I won't listen to that either." Kyoya said, grabbing her hands and making her look at him. "I love you, and I'll never leave you, ever." He said, he leaned in and kissed her.

"Promise me you won't get hurt., or do anything stupid." Maria said, staring at him with her sparkling green eyes.

"I promise." He says, smiling down at her.

_Some promises, _Kyoya thinks, _are meant to be broken. _He keeps smiling, he knows that Maria can see through his promise to protect her.

"Kyoya, I love you, and if anything ever happened to you, I would die." She said, staring at him with pleading green eyes.

"Let's go to my house." Kyoya said, "My sister wants to meet you, and my father is away on bissnuess, also, I think my brothers are coming home tonight for dinner, It is a special occasion."

"Kyoya, how much of this did you plan ahead, because My birthday is...Today!" Maria said looking at the phone. "I feel so stupid, No wonder sirius and luna were laughing so hard when teddy kept trying to sing that."

Kyoya laughed. "Luna told me you can get a bit careless about birthdays, but only yours."

Maria blushed. "I was tired! And -and...well..I forgot." She laughed.

"Okay, you have to let me change before we go to your house, espeacaily if i'm meeting your family."

"Sure, let's go."


	10. Dinner for two days

Maria Had changed into a Black shirt with half of a red butterfly wing on the side, and a dark pair of skinny jeans.

She had skipped out of the house behind Kyoya, His driver waiting in front of the apartments. "Hey, Kyoya," She had said once they were inside the Limo, "I think I might buy a nice Manor so there is more room for Teddy."

"That would be nice." He said, as she stared out the window.

"I'm going to buy My self A really nice car, So I could give you a ride back from school if you like, instead of us walking?" Maria asked, Glancing at him.

"Yeah." Kyoya smiled slightly, as they pulled up to his house.

After introductions and Dinner Kyoya had Led Maria up to his room and told her to sit on the couch and close her eyes.

She did, and he placed a small box in her hand.

"Open it." He whispered.

She opened her eyes and took the lid off of the Box and gasped., "Oh, Kyoya, their beautiful!"

There was a silver Heart locket, and A silver charm bracelet, with emerald Letters Spelling _Maria and Kyoya. _

On the locket were the words _Promise Love _on either side.

She hugged Kyoya Tightly and laughed as he said, "Happy birthday."

"You really didn't have to." She said.

She kissed him softly and he smiled.

"I had just hoped I would find something you liked."

"I love it!" She laughed again. "Thank you so much."

He helped her put the necklace on and she put the bracelet on.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Maria asked quietly, leaning on Kyoya.

"Sure, I don't see a Problem, My dad won't be back for about a week, so I'll be alone anyways." Kyoya said, and Maria Yawned.

"Here, you can borrow one of My t shirts and some sweat pants to wear as Pajamas." Kyoya said, Getting up and pulling them out of a drawer.

"Thanks." He smiled at her and showed her the bathroom.

When She was Done Changing Kyoya was on his laptop, typing away.

"Come lay down with me?" Maria asked like a small child.

"I don't want to keep you up with this though." Kyoya said, still typing.

"I've slept through much worse then that." She said pointedly, pouting.

Kyoya stared at her for a moment before laughing slightly. "You remind me of a child."

"Hrumph." She stared at him with a playful smile on her face.

"Fine, I'll go." Kyoya said, knowing that Maria would stand there until he gave in.

She crawled in the large bed, and Kyoya Yawned as she did. "You should sleep if your yawning." Maria said, and Kyoya simply shook his head.

"No, I have some work to do."

"That's what tomorrow is for. Now, You need to sleep."

She lay her head on his chest as he gave in and lie down.

"Goodnight Kyoya."

"Goodnight Maria."

Maria was awoken by the ringing of her cellphone. She sat up, as did Kyoya looking rather tired and slightly angry.

"Who the fuck is calling me at 1:00 am!" She whispered fiercely grabbing her phone.

"Hello?" She hissed into the phone and Kyoya looked at her confused.

"Where I am is none of your business, you stupid bastard! I thought I told you to quite calling me!" She hung up, Turned the phone off and tossed it onto the couch.

"Who was that?" Kyoya asked, concerned at the seething anger in her voice and how she tensed as the other person calling began to talk.

"No one of Importance, Just the worthless scum of the earth." She said angrily, glaring at the phone on the couch, For a moment, Kyoya imagined the phone might possibly explode.

A thought dawned on him. The man from the restaurant? Could that be it? It was more likely then anything.

"Tell me who. I can tell somethings going on."

"Look, Like I said it's not important! I can handle myself, I'm a big girl. Now, go back to sleep."

The thought of sleeping was more then Welcome to Kyoya, he was tempted to listen to his stubborn girlfriend and go back to sleep.

But he knew this man was dangerous, More so then Maria let on.

"Tell me who keeps calling you! And whats been putting you on edge!" Kyoya, equally stubborn as his girlfriend, said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes.''

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

The argument went back and forth for about ten minuets before Maria finally snapped.

"If I tell You who, Will you shut up and let me sleep!"

"Yes."

"Well, to bad, I'm used to lack of sleep!" She said, as though she had won the argument.

Kyoya Grabbed her hand, Not hard enough to hurt, But Firm Enough to tell her that he was worried for her, and he wanted to help her.

"He's this guy who I went to school with. He was in third year when I was in first. When I was in third year myself he began to ask me if I would go out with him. I Turned him down every time. He was rather persistent. I'd rather not talk about other things he said and did right now, though."

Kyoya knew he would not get anymore out of Maria at this point.

Kyoya let the thought hang in his mind as Maria drifted silently into an uneasy sleep.

_'other things he did...' _

"no...don't...I...ove...please..." Startled Kyoya looked at Maria realized she was muttering in her sleep, and he listened closer.

"Don't leave me alone...not with him...please...i love you..." Kyoya ran his fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her.

"Shh...I'm right here." He whispered, she seemed to calm, But still a few occasional mutters escaped her lips.

Before long though, Kyoya slipped into a dreamless sleep.

When Maria woke it was barely eight A.M. She yawned slightly, trying to move without disturbing her boyfriend.

"Good morning." He whispered, and she turned around to find him writing something down in his notebook.

"Oh, good morning! Your up awfully early.."

"I went to bed earlier then usual also." He said simply, as though it were a simple fact of life, go to bed early and wake up early, go to bed late and wake up late. Maria knew it was no such thing.

"You had a nightmare last night, or so it sounded like." He said, closing the notebook.

"Oh..I can't remember what I dreamed about...I guess..I might have had a nightmare, but I'm not sure.." Maria Lied.

"I see. Well, If you do happen to remember feel free to talk to me about it." Kyoya said, Seeing right through the lie.

Maria nodded, then smiled again.

"Perhaps we should go get breakfast?" Kyoya asked, getting off the bed.

"Coffee sounds fabulous right now." Maria commented, licking her lips at the thought.

Maria sits at the seat that Kyoya offers her and he sits next to her. Maria knew the empty feeling the large table left for the room.

She shivered but smiled when the maids brought out Coffee and sugar and cream on a try for them.

"What would you like for breakfast?" The maid asked.

"Just some toast will be fine." Maria said, adding sugar to the coffee.

"The regular for you, master Kyoya?" The Maid asked, and Kyoya nodded.

When the maid left Kyoya turned to Maria.

"Would you like some Coffee with that sugar?" He asked jokingly, smiling.

"Nah...I'm Fine." She said, Laughing. Kyoya shook his head, still in an oddly happy mood.

The toast came on a tray with about seven different kinds of Jam and Maria's eyes widened.

They ate in a comfortable silence, and as soon as they were done Maria stood up.

"I think I'm going to start looking at houses today, Would you like to help?" She asked him, She pulled her hair into a bun with a few pieces falling in her face.

She turned the pieces a bright red and Kyoya shook his head while she laughed.

"What, I can't change my hair?" She asked him.

"I don't care, I think it looks nice what ever way you have it." He said.

**********************************next day*********************************

"Good morning Sirius! Good morning Teddy! Good morning Luna! Good Morning Mason!" Maria said as she walked into the apartment, Listing off the names of the people eating breakfast.

"Good Morning!" Everyone said, and Mason was grinning as Maria opened the fridge.

"Wait...Mason! When did you get here!" Maria said, whipping around.

"About..Two days ago...I came for your birthday! But..you weren't here...In fact, Sirius didn't know where you were either."

"Oh..oops..Well, I went to dinner."

"For Two days?" Sirius asked, Staring at her as though she was crazy.

"No...I bought a car to.." She said simply.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Luna asked.

"Well, I thought you might've wanted to know about the New house first..."

"Brilliant...Really..Maria...a house? You bought a house?" Luna Said, staring at her.

"Well, more of a mansion really.." Luna let her head fall to the table.

"Dear god." She said.

"So Maria, is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Mason said, jumping up excitedly.

"hm...Like about going to Ouran...or like..."

"like the boyfreind that you haven't introduced to me yet!"

"Oh...no.. not really."

Mason turned around and began to pout.

"You'll meet him later. You guys might want to get everything together, we are getting to the manor as soon as possible." She said, heading into her room.


	11. Maybe it never ended?

"Sirius! I'mm hooommmeee~!" Maria shouted, in a drunken slur, and Luna, Sirius, Kyoya and Mason stepped out of the Living room.

"We were looking every where for you!" Luna nearly shouted, then remembered Teddy asleep in his room.

"Well I win then! I found you!" She laughed, pointing at them.

Kyoya shook his head and walked over to her. "Why were you drinking?" He asked, as she latched onto him, rambling about how she loved him more then anyone else and that no one would ever change that.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, calmly.

"Well I ran into Mr. Jones...He was in some bushes! Funny right? He thought he could get the best of me! Well, I showed him a couple of my own moves! Then he followed me to the bar!...Then...then..."

Luna seemed to realize something and pulled Maria away from Kyoya with a stern look.

"Maria, Take off you Jacket." She said firmly, and Maria shook her head with wide eyes and ran over to Kyoya and Latched onto him.

"Maria, You should listen to Luna." Kyoya said. Maria looked at him with wide eyes.

"No." She said, defiantly, still hanging on to Kyoya.

"Maria ….please." Kyoya said, and she stared at him, with tear filled eyes.

"You'll hate me if I do. You'll leave." She said, staring at the floor.

"I won't hate you, no matter what. I love you." Kyoya said gently and Maria Let go of him. He could smell the alcohol on her breath.

Maria stared at him for a moment, then looked at the other people in the room.

Defeated, She unzipped the Jacket and let it fall to the floor.

Everyone gasped.

Her shirt was ripped and torn, and her arms were bruised and bloody. "I'm sorry..." Maria started crying, Kyoya knelt down next to her.

"Maria..What happened.?"

"Well...I had a few drinks and The last one tasted weird so I went out to come home...and...and...well..."

Kyoya brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Maria, Do you remember what happened?" He asked gently.

"A little..." She said, she began to tear up again.

"Can you please tell me? I won't get mad, and I won't hate you." he said softly, and Maria stared at the floor.

"He kissed me...And I pushed him...and..." Maria seemed to be think rather hard, staring at the floor. "And... and...I remember him pushing me back...Then...i tried to kick him...I can't remember anything besides pain..." She said, and Luna turned to Sirius.

"Sirius, go call Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco. Mason, Get her some tea. Kyoya, can you go and get me some clean pajamas for her? Set them outside of my door please. I'm going to go get her cleaned up." Luna said, Kyoya helped the now sobbing Maria up.

"It's all right, Maria, It's all right.." Kyoya whispered softly as she clung to him.

"I'm really sorry you had to meet this way." Maria said softly, Indicating Mason and Kyoya. Kyoya had something to do the day They moved in to the manor, so Mason hadn't met him yet.

"We had a nice conversation, You don't need to apologize for anything." Kyoya said, Luna came over and laid an arm softly on Maria.

"Come on, You need to get cleaned up, Mia." Luna led her to her bathroom, and Sirius went to go Call Harry, Ron, Hermione And Draco.

"Hey, you guys, You all there? Good. Look, It's Jones..." Kyoya went up To Maria's room, Grabbing her a pair of her Pajamas. He Set them down in front of Luna's door and Went back down stairs.

Mason had tea out and offered him a cup.

"She hung onto you...after that. Man, what ever you've been doing, your doing it right." Mason said to Kyoya quietly, as Sirius hung up the phone.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked, taking a sip of the tea.

"It's not the first time something like this has happened. Last time..She didn't remember a thing after drinking whatever she did. But still, For a few days, No one except Luna, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, or Harry could really get close to her, Or touch her. Not even Jonah." Mason said, and Kyoya felt an unmistakable feeling of anger inside of him, How could anyone ever hurt her? He thought, clenching his fists.

"I see." Kyoya said.

"They'll be here in a few hours." Sirius said, sitting down on the couch.

About an hour later a ear splitting scream came from above them.

"Maria!" The three could vaguley hear Teddy crying.

"Mason go check on Teddy! Me and Kyoya will go." Sirius didn't get to finish his sentence before Kyoya took off up the steps, running toward the scream.

He flung open Luna's door to See Luna Slumped to the floor unconscious, and Maria in a puddle of her own blood.

The curtains were fluttering in the breeze, the window was smashed.

Kyoya knelt down, Careful not to move her to much.

"Maria, Maria, can you hear me?" He threw his phone at Sirius when he entered the door way. "Speed dial eight. My older brother works at the hospital. Tell him it's urgent, To get an ambulance over here! If he doesn't answer, Speed dial nine. That's The hospital." Kyoya said as he tried to stop the blood flow from the wound.

He was unaware of the tears rolling down his cheeks.

Sirius did as he was told and The ambulance arrived within ten minuets.

***AT the hospital***

Mason hushed Teddy as he babbled in the waiting room.

Kyoya sat, Shaking, Still covered in her blood and a few tears rolling down his cheeks. "Why her?" He muttered, "Why would anyone ever want to hurt her?"

Sirius entered the waiting room, Followed by Hermione, Harry, Draco, Ron, Ginny, Arthur, Molly, Fred, and George, and Remus.

The Host club also Arrived shortly after.

Luna was led out into the waiting room after being checked over and She walked calmly over to Mori and sat down next to him, Hunni behind her, And began crying into his shoulder.

"Your all friends and Family?" The doctor asked and Kyoya Stood up.

"Yes." He said, the light shone off his glasses.

The doctor seemed to become Nervous. "Well, Miss Potter will be fine. Her wounds may leave scars though. Her necklace and Bracelet, We couldn't get them off at all. It seems someone tried before us, there are bruises around her neck and wrist. Can anyone tell me who did this though? Or what happened?"

"Someone broke in. I don't know who it was..." Luna said, It was painfully obvious she was Lying, But the Doctor did not question her.

"Can we go see her?" Harry asked, And Kyoya stood.

"Yes, She's not awake yet, but she should be soon." The doctor said.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up before Going to see her. I'll be right back." Kyoya said, Standing and heading to a nearby bathroom.

When Kyoya entered the room he stared at the people in the corners and the empty chair on one side of the bed, Harry occupied the other, Holding his Twins hand staring at the ground with a somber face.

Kyoya sat down in the chair after Luna motioned to it, and he took Maria's hand.

"It was A death eater attack. Lucius Malfoy and Yaxley." Draco glanced at the ground.

"It's not your fault." Ginny soothed him quietly.

"They want to spark another war. They know Maria is the Prime power. If they get rid of her The whole world would be in chaos. Her music video is airing tonight, in fact. Probably already aired. They know she is Our biggest Power." Harry said, looking up from the ground.

"What ever they wanted, It wasn't to kill her right away, They have a new leader, they must. They would have killed us, Me especially. I have no importance with them.." Luna said Quietly, staring out the window.

"Well, For now, We are all going to have to be extra cautious. I've been thinking about moving near here, actually, It might be good to stay near each other." Hermione said, Matter of factually, and Draco nodded.

Kyoya felt the grip on his hand tighten and Harry noticed the same.

"I'd like to have you all around. Makes things more interesting." Maria said, chuckling slightly. "We just got out of a war, and we may already be looking at another one." She said, becoming a bit serious.

"How do you feel? If you hurt let me know." Kyoya said.

"I'm fine. I have a high pain tolerance." Maria said, squeezing his hand tighter. "Sorry to worry you guys."

"You have no reason to apologize dear, Honestly, You always try to aplogize for everything." Molly said lovingly.

Maria looked slightly sheepish.

Harry smiled at her. "I made Ron get his arse up When I felt that pain in my side."

"Sorry about that." Maria Let go of Harry's hand to ruffle his hair, "You're the younger twin after all."

They both wore identical grins at that moment, and Ron and Hermione laughed. "And you," Maria said pointing to Draco, "You had better be treating Ginny well still, and Ginny, you had better not be mistreating Draco either." Both blushed and chuckled at this. "Fred and George Weasley you have better been developing some pranks...I'll need them soon." She said, and they laughed.

"Maria," Molly said, "Is Sirius buying enough food? Are you being fed properly? You look like skin and bones." Everyone laughed, and Kyoya and the rest of the host club realized just how close of a family they were.

"Of course he buys enough food. He even went to get himself cooking lessons."

"Always wondered what you'd do after Hogwarts. Never missed a meal, even skipped out on detention for 'em." Remus said, laughing as Teddy played with his jacket.

Kyoya marveled at how the mood in the room lightened from serious discussion to joking with one another.

"You know, I never even asked if anyone had taken care of introductions.."

"Kyoya introduced us all." Haruhi said and Maria nodded.

Maria still held on to Kyoya's hand. "So when do I get out of here? I hate hospitals."

"According to the Doctor, You'll be able to leave in a few days, they just want to make sure you're okay and to get some rest."

"I can rest at home. I don't need to stay here to get it." Maria said stubbornly, and Kyoya fought back a smile at her childish behavior.

"Well, maybe if I let Poppy know, She'll come and check on you every once and a while." Molly said, and Maria sighed.

"Fine." She said, Letting go of Kyoya's hand and crossed her arms.

*******Next week.*****

"Maria! Your back in school! We were so worried about you!" A few girls sitting with Hunny and mori at the host club exclaimed.

"Haha! Thanks! It was nothing Major! Just a small accident." She said, smiling politely. Today, though, Harry was here along with Luna and Draco and Mason, and he decided to play the part of big brother.

"Well, I'm staying to make sure that nothing like that happens again! Gave me quiet a scare!" He said, Ruffling her hair.

"Stop that!" Maria said, blushing and pouting.

"Awwww!" Girls through the room cooed.

"Why should I? As your older brother, I know what's best for you." He said matter of factly. She stuck her tongue out at him, crossing her arms.

"You know, he does have a point." Draco said, From his spot beside Tamaki, who had taken an instant liking to the "ladies man."

"You to? Is everyone against me?" Maria said, and suddenly an idea struck her. She walked camly over to Draco, and began to mess up his hair.

"Hey! My hair! Maria you little brat!" Draco said. He hopped over the couch and began to chase Maria around, causing her to giggle.

"Catch me, catch me, catch me if you can!" Maria laughed, while running through the Club room. Kyoya shook his head, suppressing a smile. "Eek! Haruhi help me!" Maria squealed happily as Draco Caught up to her.

"Sorry, busy with these lovely ladies." Haruhi said, and the girls, who had been cooing at Maria and Draco's brother-sister like relashonship, were swooning over Haruhi again.

"Harry! Help me! I won't dye your hair green ever again! I promise!" She laughed and harry stared at her, smirking.

"Just for bringing that up, I'm not helping you."

"And just for bringing that up, I'll let you go." Draco said, and Maria laughed, Plopping herself down onto a couch, next to one of Hunny's guest.

"Do you want some cake to, Mia-chan?" Hunny asked, And Maria smiled.

"Sure Hunny!"She said, Taking the piece and chowing down on it.

She could feel cold eyes on her back, and she shivered.

After the club was dismissed she went to go talk to Harry, Draco, Mason, And Luna.

"You felt it to?" Draco asked, Unsettled.

"You guys said a new war but-" Harry began to say.

"Did the war ever end?" Maria finished his sentence, staring out to the campus of Ouran.

Reviews are nice, Can I has some? :3

Anyways, it starts off as a serious chapter, is all happy, then its right back to serious. And Yes, I've always pictured Draco as being quite the ladies man. **Cough**sexy**Cough,** and I imagined that Tamaki would get along quite well with him.

Also,It seems that I rushed things ever so slightly *alot..* And I'm not exactly thrilled, So I've been thinking of making side stories like about the, "You hurt our sister/Best friends we'll make you wish you died" Speech from Maria's family and friends to Kyoya and Harry and Maria's relationship, Since I Haven't got to go in depth on some details I would.

Okay, enough of my horrible Rambling, Let me know what you think!


	12. Keep her safe

The next few days had been increasingly well, There wasn't really a word to describe it, but everyone had been on edge.

Even Tamaki, Who was oblivious to most matters, could sense tension brewing.

Harry and Maria had been jumpy, Maria especially around Kyoya, Finding it an instinct to protect him as she had grown used to doing with her friends, but on a new level.

Luna had taken to staying with Mori, and occasionally at Hunni's, who began referring to Luna as his little sister.

Ron and Hermione began spending more and more time reviewing the paper, Which kept reporting a rise in crime rates.

Draco and Ginny began Setting wards up around the manor, and making sure that windows were tightly locked in rooms that went unused.

Sirius and Remus spent more time with Teddy, Remus traveling back and forth between London and Japan to maintain a Ministry Job.

Fred and George had Dean look over their shop and opened a new on in Japan, Racking in Customers like mad.

Maria's manager, (an old friend) had gotten a music video aired on MTV and many other music channels, and the song was sailing to the top of the hit list in America and the UK, People demanding more from this new artist. Press had been trying to catch this, 'elusive star.' for a photo, with no luck.

Even though everything seemed to be happening at once, Along with school and studying, Maria Tried to keep upbeat and everyone followed her lead.

"Maria there you are!" Luna called running up to Maria, who was discussing something with Kyoya, and smiled.

"I'm going to borrow your girlfriend for tonight, We've got shopping to do." Luna said, smiling and taking Maria's arm.

"Luna, We were discussing something important!" The dark haired girl said, Turning back to her boyfreind.

"I'm sure I can Handle planning the dining arrangements for the dance, Besides, Haruhi and Tamaki will help me." Kyoya said, Maria glared at him and he simply smirked. "See you tomorrow, Maria." He said, smiling as she was dragged away.

"See you tomorrow!" She called, Silently willing him to be careful.

"Haruhi, Can you and Hermione take care of dining arrangements, If that's not to much of a problem?" Kyoya set the paper in front of the girls and they nodded, Getting to work.

***With Maria and Luna.

"Why do I have to go dress shopping?" Maria whined, Dragging out the have.

"We aren't. Mrs. Hitchatiin is going to design our dresses. You just have to wear them to most events in America is all, Get her some credibility." Luna said simply, stopping the car in front of the mall.

"Then what are we doing here?"

"I need to tell you something that you need to hear. I figured that if I told you this way, If we were alone, You wouldn't feel so obligated to keep you're strong mask on." Luna pulled into a parking space in the back of the parking lot.

"What is it?" Maria asked, Suddenly serious,

Luna took a deep breathe.

****With Kyoya***

"Hello, Ohtori." A smooth voice said.

"You." Kyoya replied simply, Though he was seething, The time he had taken to calm down had turned into a walk, Had he known all along? Had he been watching Kyoya and Maria the whole time?

"Is that it? Just you? Huh, I took you for a guy that was just a bit more respectful."

"Only to those who deserve it." Kyoya nearly spat turning around, The urge to strangle the man, no, the scum, was nearly overwhelming.

"Awe...That hurts. Right here, Ohtori, Right here." He pointed to his heart, But smiled, It made Kyoya's stomach turn in anger.

Jones was admittedly good looking, With light brown eyes and dirty blonde hair, A muscular build, tall, and tan.

But he was also intimidating. Kyoya clenched his fist. "You can't hurt something that's not there, Bastard."

Jones just continued to smile

******With Luna & Maria.**

"What is it Luna? Tell me."

"Jones let Lucius Malfoy into the Manor."

"I could have guessed. Would've been easy to guess that."

"That's not the whole point, Maria. Jones is getting more elusive. The only way we can guess his whereabouts is where you are. But someone had to tell him where the Manor was. Lucius Malfoy is leading the new war, Jones is second in Command."

*****With Kyoya and Jones.**

"You're trying to play Hero, Ohtori, But you Aren't any hero. She's mine,I own her, I always will. Maybe she doesn't know it now, but she will."

Kyoya swung, Hitting Jones in the jaw, and causing him to stumble backwards.

"She's not a possession to be owned. She's a woman, a human, not an object." Kyoya was seething and Jones was scowling.

Jones took a swing at Kyoya, Connecting.

"How brave for a spoiled rich brat!" Jones spat, taking another swing. "Play hero now! Let's see how good you can protect her from your grave!" Jones yelled.

Kyoya swung, A solid punch to Jones gut. Causing him to double over.

Kyoya mentally slapped himself for ditching the Ohtori guard that had followed him. (Something that was rather easy for him, he'd been practicing for years after all.)

"Damn." Jones moaned, Straightening out.

He lunged for Kyoya, Knocking him to the ground and punching him repeatedly.

"How does it feel Ohtori?" Jones laughed, And Kyoya swung with all his might, Barley managing to throw Jones off. He swung again while Jones was stunned. "Maybe, I'll have another go with her, eh?" Jones laughed harder, And Kyoya kicked him.

"Fuck you." He said, And Jones doubled over in pain again, Not able to recover as fast.

**With Luna and Maria.**

"Kyoya's in trouble. Go. Now!" Maria said fanatically, Luna, startled, started the car quickly and went in the direction Maria pointed her.

Maria instructed Luna to pull over and she got out. "This will be faster then waiting for stoplights. Come on!" Maria ran.

*********kyoya and Jones.

Jones finally straightened up, punching Kyoya, Causing the dark haired boy to stumble and fall backward.

Jones kicked him, and Kyoya rolled the second time to avoid the foot. Pulling himself up he reached for his cellphone, when he seen it on the ground where he had fist fallen.

Jones stepped in front of it, Smiling.

"Get away from him, Or else you'll be sorry." Maria said slowly, Her voice firm fists clenched at her sides.

"Ah...Maria..We were just talking about you, love." Jones said, And Maria lunged for him, Her fists raised.

Jones hadn't been expecting the sudden attack, He stumbled. Maria took him down easily.

"Where is Malfoy?" She finally asked, Jones smiled. He rolled, Knocking Maria off of him, Then appearating in momentary freedom. "GOD DAMMIT!" She punched the ground, And Kyoya offered his hand to help her up.

He wiped blood the dribbled down his chin away, And she touched her fingers to it gently, healing it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, And he hugged her tightly.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. In fact, I should be thanking you." He said, Quietly as Luna began to walk back toward the car.

"That's not true. If it weren't for me you wouldn't have been put in that situation." Maria pulled away from him.

"If I hadn't met you, Maria, I'd still be going on actually caring about inheriting my company and listening to my father about his notions on 'love.'" Kyoya said, and Maria looked down. "Come on, I haven't spoken to Remus in a while, he carries on a very intelligent conversation." Kyoya said, and Maria smiled.

"You just want to see the next prank, huh?" She giggled as Kyoya looked shocked.

"Me?, never." He said, both of them began walking to the car.

When they got to the Manor, Teddy, who had missed Kyoya in his few days of absence, Cheered Happily.

Maria took Teddy up into Her room while Sirius went to the store and Remus went back to London, Declaring he'd be staying there for a few days.

Maria sat on the bed as Teddy Played with Hazel, who would gently nudge him until he crawled to her and pat her on the head like he always did, then she would wag her tail and lick him happily, as though she were a Regular dog.

At that moment, Hazel was chasing her own tail, Making Teddy laugh loudly and clap his hands and point.

Kyoya sat next to Maria, And she laid her head on his shoulder.

"So, What's your favorite movie?" Kyoya asked suddenly.

"Well, I never really thought about it. I guess it would have to be Nightmare Before Christmas." Maria mused, Her hair falling over her shoulder and a few strands in her face, one finger to her lips. "What about yours?" Maria asked.

"Limitless. What's your favorite food?" Maria Tilted her head to look at Kyoya, Her eyes glimmering with a dull curiosity.

"Where are all these questions coming from?" She asked him, and he smiled.

"Answer mine first, then I'll tell you."

"An answer for an answer huh? Rice balls. I absolutely fell in love with them when I first tried one."

"I'm curious." Kyoya answered simply, and Maria laughed.

"Well then, Tell me your favorite Time of the day."

"When you drive me home, and we can carry on an uninterrupted conversation."

"We can carry on an-"

"Mia! Mia! Mia!"

"Lizzy, Haven't you been told to knock before?"

"Big Brother told me I could just come in since Teddy was here, but any other time the door is closed and Kyoya is here I have to knock _and wait_ for an answer before coming in." Lizzy said innocently, and Maria began to blush madly.

"DRACO!" She yelled, the blondes head popped up in the door way, Laughing madly.

"What, I'm only giving my dear little sister some brotherly advice. I must protect her Innocent eyes, after all." He said, and Maria blushed even Harder, causing Draco to laugh, and Kyoya suppressed his own blush.

"Just because you and Ginny can barely go a week with out it doesn't mean no one else can!" Maria said, and it was Draco's turn to blush, though he frowned.

"Lizzy, Didn't you have something to ask Aunt Mia?"

"Can Kirmi Come over for a play date? Can she?"

"Of course! You go Tell Harry that I said to go get her." Maria said, and the young girl ran excitedly down the hall.

"Maria, I need to ask you something." Draco said seriously, Sighing Maria looked back over to him.

"Go on and ask."

"Have you spoken to Ginny lately?" He asked her, then looked at Kyoya, "Or you?" He asked, both shook there heads no.

"Why? Did something happen?" Maria asked, and Draco shook his head in a negative.

"Nothing happened. Not as far as I can tell. She hasn't been talking to me, She doesn't look me in the eyes anymore. In fact, She's hardly around to look me in the eyes any more, She won't stay in the same room as me."

"She's probably just upset about something. I'll go talk to her I guess." Maria said, standing up from the bed.

"She's not here, I've looked. And I've tried talking."

"I'll talk to her next time I see her. I promise." Draco nodded, Still looking sullen and serious.

"Can you take Teddy for a little while, Draco?" Maria asked him, and Draco nodded, picking up the small boy who changed his hair to a bright silver, causing Draco to laugh slightly.

Kyoya smirked as Maria turned back to him. "You were saying?"

Maria stuck her tongue out at him, Sitting back down and laying her head on his chest. She shivered slightly, and Kyoya put his arm around her.

After a few hours of talking, and the occasional laughter, Both had fallen asleep around midnight.

Harry happened to walk by the open door that led to his sisters room and smiled, walking quietly in and unfolding the blanket on Maria's trunk and laid it over them.

Kyoya's eyes opened halfway, and harry held back the urge to laugh at how groggy the Ohtori boy looked.

"Keep her safe." Harry whispered, and Kyoya could only nod once before sleep again overtook him.

AN: and thus ends this chapter! Life has been going by fast lately, I just went to go see The Pretty Reckless and Evanescence live (I almost died, Partilly from being able to see my idol, amy lee live, and a drunk guy nearly passing out and landing on me...He resembled Haruhi's father in a way...He was just really, really tall compared to me.) and instead of going to sleep like I probally should, I wrote (the rest of) this.


	13. Betrayal

Maria opened the door to the Manor, Smiling as Lizzy and Kirmi ran past her, giggling and managing to both call out a quick :"Hi Aunt Mia!" Before running on.

Draco sat chatting with Umehito, Tamaki was fawning over Haruhi as she tried to speak to Hermione, Ron practicaly attached to Hermione. Fred and George and Hikaru and Kaoru plotting some prank that Maria knew she would have to help them with.

Harry was bringing out cake for Hunni and Luna, Luna lounging against Mori. Sirius was across from Mori, Who Teddy seemed to have gained an interest in him, and Mori did surprisingly well at making Teddy Laugh.

Maria's smile fell as she realized Kyoya was not in the mix of people.

"Oh, He'll be here in an hour or so, He had to attend something." Hunni had said simply, As Harry emerged from the other room Followed by a flustered looking Mason holding a tray of tea and coffee.

Maria felt guilty for making it seem as though she didn't appreciate their company and smiled.

"What kind of Cake did Harry Make today, I hope it's good!" Maria sat next to Hunni, smiling Happily.

"I made triple chocolate-"

"Enough said. Let me dig in." Maria said, as everyone who wanted a piece got one, Mason handed her a cup of coffee and he smiled.

Maria raised her eyebrow and reached over to straighten out his shirt a bit. He blushed and looked down, And looked over to her brother, a few feet away, Who wore a grin.

Maria's smile grew into a knowing one, And she clapped Mason on the back. "good for you." she said quietly, His blue eyes lit up slightly as he sat down.

Maria knew the announcement she had to make would be one of the most difficult, She wasn't sure if she'd ever have the courage to stand up and bring everyone's eyes to her.

She smiled as Hunni said something, though Harry seemed to notice the drift in her thoughts quiet clearly, he didn't say anything for her sake.

Maria's thoughts drifted back to the announcement, And she took another sip of her coffee.

'_I simply can't say it out loud. I-it must be a wrong conclusion. There is no way that she could ever do that to us.' _Maria thought to herself, but she knew she was right, Jones had even somehow _known that she had known._ He had texted her an hour after she began

She was debating on whether or not to actually tell the others, until Kyoya Walked through the doors and straight to her, reaching out for her hand as if he knew she was having second thoughts about telling them.

"Go on. The have to know." He said softly.

She grabbed his hand and stood, leaning on him for her knees wanted to give out.

"Everyone. I have a very important Announcement. All of you here are very close to each other, I like to think of us as one big family, and most of us think the same way. I am very sorrowful to inform you all that we have lost a member of this family."

A thick silence filled the room and a few gasps were heard.

"All of you here today are A part of the Order of The Phoenix, and as one of The orders leaders I must inform you that we have suffered an unforgivable Betrayal within some of our deepest ranks.

I confronted Ginvera Weasley Today to confirm my suspicions of this Betrayal and she Attacked rather than admitting and I informed her she was to be permanently banned from the premises and she is no longer part of the Ranks of the Order."

"Ginivera Weasleys family and the remaining members of the Order will be informed shortly of this by my Patronus." Maria nodded her head to a Brilliant shining Pegasus that then disappeared to the room.

"I have taken the necessary precautions and re-spelled the wards with my own magical signature and with stronger binds." Maria took a breathe and closed her eyes for a moment, Still leaning on Kyoya and trying to steady herself.

"Now that I have informed you according to regulations of the Order, I want to comfort you as a friend. I Wish This had never happened, and I wish I knew why she hurt us this way, But I honestly don't. I never thought that Ginny would give up our location and join the side of dark magic.

It blindsided even me, and I'm sure it is devastating to us all."

Maria walked toward Draco and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I wish I knew why she hurt you like this, I really do. I wish I could turn it back, to when you where happy. I'm sorry." He hugged her, beginning to cry.

"I loved her. I can't love another.."

Maria held him at arms length lovingly and brushed a piece of hair out of his eye.

"Promise you'll never swear off love, Because it's waiting for you out there. She wasn't the one, not if she hurt you like this."

Draco nodded and sat down. Lizzie came over and climbed onto her older brother's lap, and Kirmi sat next to him.

"I still Love you big brother." Lizzie said, her eyes wide.

"Yeah. And You're one of my best Friends in the whole world!" Kirmi said, And Lizzie nodded in agreement.

Draco smiled, patting them both in their heads.

"Thanks guys." Draco said, and Lizzie smiled.

Maria smiled slightly, but it quickly disappeared.

Kyoya grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, leaning over to whisper in her ear. "Mason and Harry are getting along well."

Maria smirked. "Very well, indeed."

Mason was huddled next to Harry, his head pressed into his shoulder.

"Aunt Mia?" Lizzie asked, Kirmi next to her and both of them smiling.

"Why, What do my Two little nieces want?" Maria teased, and both giggled.

"Can we have a movie night tonight?"

"Oh, I don't see why not, You go and ask everyone if they want to stay, and then you can ask Draco to take you guys to the store and pick out the movies, all right?" Both nodded, and she smiled.

That night, Maria Harry and Mason moved all the furniture in the living room (The rather large living room) to the side, Then set up a projector to aim at a wall. Kirmi and Lizzie gathered every blanket and pillow in the house, (With the aid of Maria transfiguring the couch cushions into Extra large, Extra fluffy and soft blankets to use as beds.

Everyone had fallen asleep an hour into the second movie.

Maria leaning onto Kyoya who had his arm around her, Her hand next to Harry's.

Harry had Mason on the other side of him, clinging to him.

Sirius and Remus had teddy splayed across them both, Remus still holding his book.

Luna was on one side of Mori, her arm over him and Hunni was on the other side, was using Mori and Luna's arm as a pillow, clutching Bun-Bun in one arm.

Hermione was squished between Draco and Ron, a bowl of half eaten popcorn in her lap.

Fred and George were splayed across each other with parchment scattered around them. Hikaru and Kaoru were leaning against each other.

One the other side of Draco, Lizzie and Kirmi Splayed across him and Umheito.

Tamaki and Haruhi were next to each other, an empty bowl between them.

Maria woke up once, turning the projector off with the flick of a wrist, she glanced around and smiled.

They had a while before the second war would go into full swing, she knew, and she'd make sure they all enjoyed it while they can.

******End chapter.****

A/N: Sorry it's very short, but with Thanksgiving I really wanted to get it done. It's only about three pages according to Open Office, but I figured the chapter did it's job, Revealing Ginny's betrayal. I'm working on the next chapter.


	14. This is ours

Maria sighed.

Christmas had come and gone quickly, and the new year followed after.

She could hardly believe it had been nearly a year since meeting the Host club, and nearly a year of dating Kyoya.

The war was approaching on stealthy feet, quickly but silently, it would be upon full force soon.

Maria pulled into the parking lot and found a spot, Hurrying as to not be late for her business appointment.

It is one of the biggest deals for Potter and Black Industries, (A great advantage to both companies.) and a great personal gain for Maria.

What better way to start a good relationship with your boyfriends father then offer him the deal of a lifetime?

After the deal was done, with a satisfied looking Yoshio and Maria sneaking a wave at Kyoya as she pulled away from the building an hour later.

Maria sighed in exasperation as the light turned red, stopping.

The light turned green a few minuets later and she began to go, when a car sped through the red light, and only had a moment to recognize the car as Jones before she was trying to regain control as she spun.

Her head hit the steering wheel and the passenger window shattered.

"Shit!" Jones car skidded to a halt, turned around, and went to go ram into the back again.

Maria braced herself this time.

She heard her ribs crack as she was pressed into the Steering wheel.

People were out and taking pictures, calling 911, and gasping and pointing.

Maria pushed open her car door, and limped out, A young women and man rushing over to help her away from the car, Which had begun to smoke.

A moment after everyone was a safe distance away the car burst into flames.

"Dammit! I loved that car!" Maria said as the ambulance pulled up, And she turned to0 the two people who had helped her away.

"Thank you very much." She said, And the two nodded.

"It wasn't a problem."

They left as the Paramedics arrived, and Harry along with Draco and Sirius and Luna and Mason soon after them.

"Maria, Are you alright?" Harry ran up, A slight limp in his leg.

"ehh...Sorry about that Harry. I bet that hurt like fuck." Maria said, smiling weakly as a paramedic wrapped her ankle.

"I was more worried about what the hell Happened to you!" Harry said, and Maria laughed slightly.

"loosen up a bit, Brother." Harry looked flustered.

"I thought _they_ had gotten to you, Mia. You scared me half to death. We'll go get you a new car later. That one is totaled. We have a private doctor, I'll take her there." Harry told the paramedics before lifting Maria up.

"Harry! Put me down I can walk on my own!" Maria squealed, but Harry smirked.

"Not until I have our Doctor look at it." Maria stuck her tongue out at him as he placed her into the car.

Sirius went out while Harry was Healing Maria's injuries and came back with a brand new car, better then Maria's old one.

Maria, who felt extremely guilty, apologized repeatedly.

With a sigh, Harry finally told her that it most certainly wasn't her fault, no one was mad at her, and stop apologizing.

When Kyoya Caught wind of the news, he got there as fast as possible, which was not fast enough in his opinion. (He'd known before anyone else really had, probably only a moment or two after Harry he'd felt something off, but wasn't quite sure what it was, until he'd heard of it from a passing Paramedic.)

"Kyoya, hi!" Maria said, smiling at him.

Relief flooded him because he knew she was okay then, but his heart still beat fast.

"Maria." He said, and she hugged him, realizing that he had been frightened.

"It's alright Kyoya, I'm fine, See?" Maria whispered, hugging him tighter, she seemed to be reassuring herself more then him.

"I felt something wrong..but I couldn't place it..."

Maria sighed. "I thought you might've. I suppose I owe you an explanation."

"She's part Veela. Father's side, Diluted, But she got the stronger side of it." Harry said casually.

"Yeah...Sorry bout not mentioning that." Maria said sheepishly, Turning her head away.

"It's alright, But does that mean.."

"You're my mate, I'm positive of it." Maria said, "When Jones was there that day, I thought he might've been in the car next to me, Just that instinct of him being that close, But then I felt something else, and I realized that you were in trouble."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're stuck with me forever." Kyoya said, and Maria giggled.

"Wouldn't dream of having it any other way." She said, tilting her head up and kissing him lightly.

Harry made a gagging motion, and Mason laughed as she whacked him on the side of his head, "Ow!"

"It wasn't that bad, or I would a felt it." Maria said, and Harry shrugged, laughing, both of them began to wrestle each other.

Mason laughed and Kyoya smiled.

Sirius came in, a triumphant smile on his face. Maria stopped, and lifted her head. "I smell cake."

"Unburnt cake." Sirius interjected, And Luna came out of the kitchen holding said cake.

"Only because you used Molly's spell, and you had supervision." Harry said, smiling and trying to hold back a laugh.

"The best part was that I Did not set anything on fire this time!" Sirius said, ignoring Harry's statement.

"Maria, I have some business to manage, but would you honor me with dinner tonight?" Kyoya asked, and she tilted her head.

"Sure, what time?"

"I'll pick you up around seven." Kyoya smiled slightly and she kissed him goodbye.

"Alright, Be careful!"Maria said, waving slightly as he left the room.

Maria sighed laying back and leaning on Harry. "Well brother, How's it going?" She asked staring up at him.

"I'm great." He said, his eyes traveling over to Mason who had began reading.

Maria Laughed quietly, turning around and hugging her brother tightly.

"I'm so happy for you guys. And I don't have to lie when I say that now." She smiled and Harry ruffled her hair.

"I'm glad to hear that." He laughed as Mason looked up from his book.

"Hear what?"

Maria giggled, and Mason shook his head and went back to reading, not bothering to wait for an answer.

"Well, I should go get ready. It wouldn't do me any good to go in theses ripped clothes."

Maria stood, jogging up the stairs. Two hours later she came down wearing a black skirt with white leggings, and a white long sleeved shirt with a black jacket. Her hair was swept p into half of a bun, completely black this time.

Her wand was stored on a hidden holster on her arm, and Kyoya's Necklace and bracelet he had bought for her birthday glinted slightly as ray of the setting sun hit her.

Draco whistled and she stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

Fred and George ran the room, Harry following soon after, laughing and holding his sides and running from Ron, who was stumbling slightly and trying to grasp air.

Fred and George stood next to Maria.

"We were trying-"

"A new Distraction charm-"

"and it's working quite well." they said before taking off into the other room.

The door bell rang and Maria ran to answer it.

Kyoya stood in a black dress coat and black pants. "I feel under dressed." Maria said, bt kyoya shook his head.

"No, You're perfect." He said and From Behind Maria, Harry and Mason smiled and waved, looking rather smug. They gave him a thumbs up.

"Well, We should go, By everyone!" She called, and left behind Kyoya.

"So where are we going?" She asked once they got into his car.

"Just a restaurant my sister recommended." He said, and Maria nodded.

"Is something wrong?" Maria asked, tilting her head slightly.

"No, just thinking is all." He said, "You look beautiful." He said, and she blushed slightly.

"You're rather handsome yourself." Maria smiled lopsidedly.

"I've not noticed that Locket before." Kyoya said, pointing to a gold heart with a Lily engraved on the front of a heart.

"It was my mothers. I usually have it hidden but I wear it all the time." Kyoya nodded.

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you. I'm sure my mother would have loved you. My Father to." She said, and He put his arm around her silently as she leaned into him.

When they got to the restaurant and were seated, Maria smiled.

They were talking with the greatest of ease, though Kyoya did have something else on his mind.

He stuck his hand in his pocket, Where he could feel the soft velvet of the black box.

There food came, but after three bites Maria dropped her fork and turned around as Harry sprinted in the door out of breath and weary.

He spotted them quickly and slowed as he approched them.

"They are attacking." He whispered, and Maria's eyes widened as did Kyoya.


	15. Lost

Maria stood swiftly. Kyoya threw a wad of money on the table, more then enough for their uneaten meals.

"Where?" Maria asked as they were leaving.

"A wizardry community down the road. They were looking for something or someone."

Maria stopped and turned to Kyoya. "Go home and call the rest of the host club, tell them to make sure they are safe-"

"No. If you're going to fight then I am to."

"Absolutely not, I will not put you in any danger!"

"If you are fighting, Maria, I am going to stand beside you and fight alongside you. Because if anything happens to you, I'll never forgive myself, ever."

Maria hugged him tightly, burying her head in his shoulder.

"This marks the beginning of a new time, A new war." She whispered, letting go of him. "It marks the fall of an old friend, and the molding of a new hero. This is our war."

They joined hands, Maria grabbing on to Harry's arm, and with a pop, they were gone.

Where they arrived they could hear shouting and feel the magic burning in the air.

Maria took a breathe, squeezing Kyoya's hand tightly, And then holding her wand in her hand.

Kyoya's own wand, which he had on a holster near his ankle, was gripped tightly in his hand.

"Be careful Kyoya." Maria said, and he turned to her and pulled her close to him and kissed her.

Harry coughed slightly, kicking up dirt with his foot.

Maria and him pulled apart, Maria's eyes alight with a fire that had begun to burn passionately, one He had not seen in his sisters eyes for over two years.

"Let's fight." She said, so confident and fierce that for a moment, Kyoya believed absolutely nothing could ever go wrong again.

When that first spell flew past them, though, He was filled with worry for his small and frail looking, even if she was anything but frail, girlfriend.

Chaos was the only way to describe the battle, a fierce, insane match. When one person would fire a spell no less then five seconds later three spells would be fired their way. The air was burning, filled with colors and lights and the glow of fire. The ground cracked, unused to such a tension of magic.

The community was well warded and had no chance of an innocent Muggle wandering upon it.

Maria was jerked to one side suddenly, and realized it was Kyoya pulling her away from a spell fired at her back.

"Stupefy!" Yaxley was sent backwards.

Jones fired a string of curses and hexes at Kyoya, which he was able to block with little effort.

Ginny had begun firing curses at Hermione, and Draco stood beside Hermione.

Sparks exploded in the air like fireworks, Maria was sweating with the heat in the air, she was surrendering herself to her instincts, firing spells and sometimes throwing punches.

"Maria! Watch your left!" Kyoya yelled, and she twirled, a spell shot by Jones missing her by an inch.

She began dueling him, firing curse after curse, her hair falling in her face.

Draco had begun battling Alecto Carrow.

Then, Everything around Maria seemed to go in slow motion as she was hit from behind, not with a spell, but a blunt object.

"MARIA!" She heard Kyoya yell as she hit the ground and succumbed to blackness.

Kyoya fought his way threw the crowd to get to her, but a sudden stupify curse hit him from the side and he was flung backward.

He groaned, but stood. He fell to his knees again once he realized that she was no longer on the battlefield.

His head spun, his stomach churned. A trickle of blood ran down the side of his face and tears welled up in his eyes.

He was slipping into his own darkness, trying to claw his way out of the blackness overcoming him.

Finally, he gave in to the darkness as it overwhelmed him.

He awoke to someone speaking over him. He sat up and put a hand to his head. It was Hermione who had been talking.

"You're all right! Let me heal tha-" But Kyoya stood silently, and walked dizzily to where Maria had stood. A glint of something caught his eye. Her mothers locket. He picked it up and swayed drowsily. He clenched it tightly in his fist, angry at himself.

A hand on his shoulder steadied him, and he turned his head to see Luna. "We'll find her. I promise. You need to go home now though, I'll take you." When Kyoya arrived a maid was startled as he entered the door in dirt covered clothes, and clenched teeth.

"I'm taking a shower, then going to bed." He told the maid, "Do not disturb me." His voice wavered slightly at the end, as he walked up the steps.

"Yes sir." The maid said quietly.

As Kyoya was getting into bed, he grabbed the locket and put it on his night stand.

*******************m

Maria stirred, Her head throbbed. "Kyoya.." she muttered in her semi-conscious state. Her eyes fluttered open and she pushed herself up off the cold stone ground.

She looked around and her stomach dropped. Suddenly, she was thirteen again, staring at the door, wishing someone would save her. Suddenly she was a small girl, banging on the door and begging to be let out. Suddenly she was a zombie, staring at the wall and not speaking, moving or eating.

The stone floor even had the chips and cracks of the last fight waged in here.

The door opened and she froze. She held her breath and waited.

"Hello, Maria."

"Why am I here?"

"I think you know exactly why."

Maria turned to face the owner of the voice. "Jones Tell me why I'm here." She studied his face for any trace of Humanity.

"You are going to tell me your plans first." He smiled crookedly, Maria shuddered, the cold air invading her.

"Plans?" She asked him, staring at him, waiting for him to make a move.

"Battle plans."

"There are none." _Lies. You're lying and he knows it._ Maria's thoughts screamed at her, and Jones smiles.

"Ahh. Fine, I'll let you off for now. There is another reason you are here though." She shivers again, and he steps closer, she steps back a step.

"What is that?" She asks, her voice but her eyes that darted around betray her.

"You are going to join us."

"Never." Maria spat at Jones, and he simply stood there.

"You will, weather you like it or not." He turned and walked out suddenly, slamming the door behind him and locking it with a magical signutare.

There was a small pile of blanket in the corner. She spread them out and lay on one and used one to wrap around herself as she curled into a ball.

She fell into a nightmare filled sleep sometime before the light that swept under the door turned off.

*****************with Kyoya

Kyoya woke at three am the next morning, in a cold sweat and with a racing heart. He had dreamed about Maria, one of the first dreams he had in three years, and it was her.

He got out of bed and walked slowly to his shower, turned on the water and let it run. He sat at the bottom of the shower, his head in his hands. He could no longer tell if the wetness on his face was from water or from tears.

He stayed like that until the water ran cold. Once he got out he simply threw on a random shirt and black pants. He glanced at the locket, walked over to it, and put it on, tucking it beneath his shirt.

When he showed up at the Manor Harry was sitting on the porch with his knees drawn up to his chest. It was only five, but most of the lights in the Manor were on.

:Hello kyoya." Harry said, with out glancing at him.

Luna opened the door and glanced to the both of them. "Harry, I told you to go get some rest, Kyoya, come in."

Harry followed slowly behind Kyoya, then trudged to his room. The air in the Manor was tense.

"Hello." Hermione muttered, motioning for Kyoya to take a seat in an empty chair by the table. With a sicking twist in his gut, he realizes it's Maria's chair. He sits in it slowly, his head pounding and his arm began to hurt.

***with Maria.

"Come on love...You can have everything you want. All you'd have to do is join me. Simple as that." Jones' voice rang in her ears, her head throbbing, her arm bruised. She wanted to fall back asleep after wrapping herself back up in the shabby blankets.

"Never." she whispered, her throat hoarse.

"You could make this easy on the both of us," He said lightly, walking toward her and crouching, "I really don't like hurting you."

Maria pushed him away weakly. He stood and backed up,Smiling. "Just a warning Mia, I have to go somewhere this week, and the others aren't nearly as nice...well, you already knew that much." He chuckled, and Maria just stared through him, blocking him out.

"Goodnight, Mia." The door shut and Maria grabbed the blankets and sat in the corner facing the door and propping herself against the wall. She wrapped one of the blanket around her shoulders and put the other one her lap.

"I'll get out..I will." she whispered, before falling into a restless sleep.

*************with kyoya.

"What do you mean, narrowed it down to eight places?" Kyoya's head was still throbbing, and he hadn't slept in days. He hadn't gone home either, and Luna and Harry decided to go inform Kyoya's father of Maria's kidnapping (leaving out the part that his son took part in any battle.)

Kyoya had dark circles under his eyes and was unhealthily pale. At one point, Luna, Mori, Hunny, and Haruhi had to force him to eat at least a bite of his dinner.

Tamaki had sat silently, watching with a steady stillness and more worry in his eyes then anyone of them could bare. To see the overactive kind suddenly still ad silent was frightening.

He had pulled Haruhi close and hugged her tightly, a single tear running down his cheek.

Kyoya had watched them, all of them, and stayed silent and his eyes dry. He had nothing left to give, not until he could give his life for her.

He felt weak, weary, and he was in pain. Sometimes it would come in short bursts, sometimes in long stretches, but after a week, he was certain it would come.

************With Maria

Lucius's hair fell like a limp curtain to his shoulders. She knew it would've been longer, but someone had shot a spell at him which removed a section on the side, and being the man of wealth he is, he had his hair cut immediately to equal length.

"Well, Maria, Did Draco find my dagger?" He drawled, and Maria growled, She was standing tensely, glaring at him.

"Not going to answer me? Oh, all right, we can play this game, But are you really in such a position to?"

Maria swayed, but stayed upright her eyes locked on his. "Crucio."

Maria let out a noise like a whimper, before falling to her knees. Lucius lifted the curse, Maria was shaking badly her hands pressed firmly against the stone ground.

"Are you going to speak to me now?" Lucius asked, And Maria could hear the sick pleasure in his voice.

"Never." She whispered, her voice shook.

"Alright then. Cruccio."

Maria Screamed, "Stop it! Stop!" After a moment, Lucius lifted the curse.

"Weak. So very very weak." Lucius said, and Maria pushed herself up off the ground, still shaking.

She swayed a bit,But put her hand against the wall to hold her up.

"Weak, yet, as defiant as ever." Maria smiled a sickeningly fake smile at him. She then spat at him.

Lucius raised not his wand that time but his hand. Maria simply moved the hair out of her face and stared at him.

He raised his wand again.

*****************With Kyoya

Kyoya collapsed back into the chair, Every part of him aching, and Harry bounded down the steps with wide eyes.

"Maria shut our connection." He said, slightly shaky.

Kyoya took a breath and shut his eyes. "Crucciatus curse, She doesn't want you to feel it. She hasn't figured out how to close the connection between us."

Luna, tired and Looking at a pile of papers, letters, and maps, suddenly snapped and threw everything off the table. "Where the fuck is she! We should have found her by now!"

Mori grabbed Luna's arm as she was about to bring it down on the table. "You need to sleep." He said, and Luna looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I think that I do need some rest.." Mori picked her up and began to walk up the stairs, Hunny sleeping on the couch that had been moved so he could take his nap.

Kyoya was staring ahead of him, his eyes drooping.

Eventually, he fell into a troubled sleep. Haruhi laid a blanket over him in the arm chair.

Harry sat with his back against the wall, Mason sitting right next to him with a sleeping Teddy in his arms. Sirius was leaning back in his own chair, eyes opening and closing slowly.

Haruhi curled up on Tamaki's lap, Both of them drifting slowly into a light sleep.

Eventually, Everyone was asleep, Even the both sets of twins who had been upstairs leafing through old war logs to see if Maria had wrote anything about anywhere she had been.

*************8888

_Maria stood, her back straight, though she was thin and pale. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her hair was tangled, and her clothes had spots of dirt on them._

_The necklace he had given her glinted in sudden light. _

"_Hello, Mia-mia..Two weeks go by fast doesn't it?" Jones voice floated though the room. _

"_Fuck off Jones!" He lunged at her and pushed her up against the wall, his hand on her neck. _

"_I don't think you are in any position for language toward me like that at all." He whispered, and squeezed slightly on her throat. _

_He let go, and she collapsed to the floor _

_Maria was resilant though, "How long has Malfoy loaned you his manor?" She spat._

"_Loaned me? I basically own the thing. Malfoy's got nothing to do with this , Mia-mia, The leader makes the plans." With that, he stepped out of the door and slammed it close, his footsteps echoing down the halls. _

_Maria's eyes widened and she pounded the stone floor weekly with her fist. _

_**************888_

Kyoya woke with a start, jumping up from the chair but then putting a hand on the table to stable himself, his head spinning.

Everyone had awoken sometime ago, and were back to studying all possibilities.

"Malfoy Manor." Kyoya said, as everyone stared at him, and Luna stood from her chair so fast it toppled over.

"How could I not have known. Of course it would be Malfoy Manor, It holds so many memories for her."

Draco stood. "And I know every almost inch of that house."

"We don't have time for a battle plan, We'll just have to wing it. We leave tomorrow, that give me enough time to make sure we can at least get to her." Hermione said.

"Alright, Mason, Tamaki, and Haruhi will stay here with Teddy and Lizzy. Stay upstairs and make sure the door is locked with one of your magical signatures, same with the windows. Mori, Hunni, Hikaru, And Kaoru will go to the order head quarters in case something goes wrong, I'll contact them and they can inform the order." Harry ordered. And everyone nodded.

Haruhi stood. "I'm going to go make dinner, anyone care to help?" Mason and Tamaki both stood, following her into the kitchen.

Hermione, Luna, Harry, Ron, Draco, Fred and George sat talking about a way into the manor with little risk of getting caught until they were close to Maria, then trying to figure out where she would be.

Everyone sat at table, but the dinner was tense.

For Kyoya, the night dragged on...tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

***************88888

AN: Finally! I finished this while watching a mix of Hetalia, the Labyrinth, and Demyx Time. I aplogize in advanced if there is a wait for the next chapter, I've gotten some very upsetting news recently.

I'll try my hardest to get it out quickly, and I'll make it good. Do you guys even read these? If so, review and tell me, in episode eight of Ouran, The Sun, The Sea, and The Host club, What Do Tamaki's Swim Trunks Say? Who ever gets it right gets virtual hugs from the Harry Potter/Host club character of your choice...Or virtual Cookies...It's up to you.


	16. light

Something was wrong. Kyoya could tell as soon as he opened his eyes.

It was quiet, even if he had only been asleep for an hour or so, there should have been noise, because harry had been up when he'd fallen asleep. He stood, walking into the living room where everyone sat, looking worried and somber.

"What?"

"We can't get to Malfoy Manor this morning, maybe not even today." Draco whispered, Staring guilty at the Map of the Manor.

"Why?" Kyoya thought his knees would give out, Thinking about Maria there, and himself unable to protect her.

"Because about a hundred death eaters and supporters are there today." Draco said. "Every year Lucius throws a party. This years no different, except he has a bigger guest list."

Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Then we wait," Kyoya said, even though his stomach flipped flopped, "If we can't get to her safely, or get her out safely, we wait until we have an actual chance."

The air was tense and Luna sprung up and hugged Kyoya.

"I'm so glad she has you." She whispered, hugging him tightly like a mother would her son, even if he was a few inches taller then her.

"Thank you." Kyoya said, as she let go. He sat down on the couch, leaning back, eyes drooping once again.

"Get some sleep." Harry said, "We all need it."

********Maria.*****

The noise from upstairs barley reached Maria, But she'd rather none at all reached her.

She wanted to sleep. She crawled back into the corner with the blankets, laid down on the ground but stared at the wall.

*****Maria POV***

I traced the chips and cracks in the floor and wall, biting my lip to distract myself from the pain in my leg.

It was a dull throbbing now, and my head was throbbing to. I wanted to see Harry, Ron and Hermione. I wanted to laugh with Luna.

I wanted to mutter something about how idiotic Tamaki was, just loud enough for Haruhi to hear and laugh with her even though we both know she loves him and I know he loves her back. I wanted to plan pranks with Fred, George, Hikaru and Kaoru. I wanted to hold Teddy and watch him change his hair color. I wanted To watch Remus and Sirius play with Teddy, and hear him laugh. I wanted to eat cake with Hunni and Watch Mori be squished between Luna and Hunni but not mind.

I wanted Kyoya to hold me, and never let go again.

I could smell the food cooking, and I closed my eyes.

I wished that I would wake up and it would all have been some messed up dream I wasn't supposed to be having.

I began to cry, my resolve failing me.

No one here would see me cry now though, I simply wouldn't allow myself. If they wanted to break me for useless plans, let them try, It will keep them busy.

A sudden thought struck me. Had that man from the plane proposed yet? Had she said yes if he did? Did she jump with joy or cry out of happiness?I wanted to know, for no particular reason, I _needed_ to know.

I stopped counting hours some time ago, I have no idea how long I lie awake, just that when I finally succumbed to sleep, the manor had been long silent, and the event long over.

******With kyoya, Narrator pov*****

Kyoya paced the living room. Luna's eyes followed him. Kyoya sat down suddenly, his eyes focused on the ground.

He looked sickly pale, weaker.

"Harry, Hermione, can I have your help in the kitchen a moment?" Luna asked, standing.

The two nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

"Harry, Maria Has strong Veela blood in her, doesn't she?"

Harry nodded. And Hermione seemed to recognize the problem. "They're mates!, oh, I feel horrible now."

It took harry a bit but then his eyes widened. "He's getting a sort of separation sickness, From with drawl from his mate without notice or consent?"

"Exactly, and Maria is probably feeling the same thing. I have a feeling they share dreams like you do sometimes, but involuntarily, that's probably the only thing keeping them from being bed ridden and sickly."

"So, what do we do about it?" Harry asked, pulling out some glasses to make tea.

"We Make sure he rests, and eats. It's just about all we can do." Hermione said.

They stared at each other.

When they emerged, they were holding a tray of tea, and some snacks.

Hardly anyone touched them.

Kyoya shivered, and Luna glanced at Hermione, Summoning a blanket and placing it over his shoulders.

"We'll get there faster if we take this right, another right, a left, go straight past two turns, the turn left and we'll be at the stairs." Draco said, pointing to the map. The others nodded, unquestioning. Draco seemed to stare off into space for a moment then stood.

"I need air." He said, his face lost in deep thought.

Hermione stood and followed him out.

"Draco?"

"I'm not sure if I can go back there...I don't think I can face it." He whispered. And Hermione hugged him.

"It'll be okay, I promise." She whispered back. "You are strong enough." She said.

And he nodded. "Your right. I'll do this..For Maria." He said.

Hermione smiled. "I'll help you." She whispered.

********************later.***

"You need to eat." Harry set the food in front of Kyoya, but he just stared at it.

"Hypocrite." He said, And Harry flushed red because it was true, he hadn't been eating.

"Please? Please eat? Just a bite?" Harry said, he felt as though he was coaxing a small stubborn child to eat his vegetables before dessert.

Kyoya picked up the smallest piece of food he could find and ate it. Harry scowled as he pushed the plate away, but said "Fine." He left the plate there, so that if He did decide to eat something he could.

Mason was sitting across from Kyoya, his own plate of food Hardly touched.

"We'll have her back in no time." Mason said, pushing his food around. "I remember Tia's wedding and how heartbroken she looked, how sad and defeated and vulnerable she seemed. After she met you though, Her letters were happier than I ever seen them, I was so excited I just knew she had to have met someone amazing."

Kyoya wasn't sure why Mason was telling him this. Hadn't he heard this before?

He took a drink of his water. His hands were shaky, and he couldn't seem to stop them.

"Thank you." Kyoya whispered.

"I think it's I who should be thanking you," Said Mason, as he stood from his chair and grabbed his plate. He walked toward the kitchen door, then stopped and turned.

"She's no ordinary girl. She helped a lot of people, more than she'll admit. She's Brave, strong, beautiful, amazing. But she's also just a girl. Even if she has helped hundreds and hundreds of people, including almost everyone in this house, she can be hurt. She was slipping into the darkness." He paused.

"You are her light, and you saved her life."

He continued walking, opening the door and letting it swing slowly shut behind him.

*W*W*W*W*W

A/N: I am already working on the next one! I should be doing schoolwork...but i like this better.

i don't mean to beg but...PLEASE REVIEW. .even if it just a simple, 'update' or please update or anything...It lets me know if people are actually reading and liking the story, or maybe if i need to change something. so, pretty, pretty, pretty please review?

(I do apreciate those who have favorited this story and add it to their story alert...I Love You All.)

I'll stop rambling now. ~DFTBA~(ten points if you get the refrence i just made)


	17. Found

"Ready...Go!"

Kyoya felt the tugging sensation at his naval.

He stumbled slightly, his legs unsteady. This was it. Malfoy Manor loomed in the distance. In exactly five minuets, Jones and Lucius Malfoy would leave the Manor and they would enter through the back.

**Maria**

Maria sighed. She should rest again.

God Only knew when Jones would return and try to get the 'battle plans' out of her. And Gd only knew when she'd eat anything decent.

With that thought, she was overcome by darkness.

**Kyoya**

Harry's sliver stag Patronus marched in front of them, it's head held high.

They had already stunned and erased the memories of two Deatheaters.

Draco was only an inch or two behind the stag, his face pale. Even if his Father wasn't here, the memories were.

Even Luna looked haunted, her eyes making it seem as if she was in another time, Walking close to Harry and Ron.

Hermione's hands shook, and she hurried up and took Draco's hand.

He looked over to her for a moment, and she smiled feebly.

His lips twitches slightly and he nodded to her, squeezing her hand.

"Here." He said a moment later, stopping at the beginning of a dead end hallway. Ron turned to look behind them.

"I'll stay here and make sure no one sneaks up." He said, and Luna moved to go stand next to him.

"I don't think we should leave anyone alone here." she said quietly. And They nodded.

Kyoya ran to the second to last door, Harry and Draco following close behind.

"Ready.." Kyoya unlocked the door with a bit of effort, manipulating the signature of the lock.

He pushed the door open and his knees nearly gave out. There was _his_ Maria, laying on the stone ground, Beaten, thin, and dirty.

Jones had better hope to never see him again, when he did, there would be hell to pay.

He picked her up gingerly, "Come on, we've got to get out of here quick."

Kyoya stared down at her as they lingered at the end of the hall. She felt to light. Her hair trailed down, tangled.

"Expeliarmus!" Draco shouted ahead of them. Hermione obliviated his memories and then made sure he wouldn't wake for a while.

"Stupefy!"

"Obliviate." They worked like a well oiled Machine, Disarming, stunning and erasing the memories of anyone they encountered.

"A lot of them..are new recruits. Not past followers." Draco said quietly. "That's why we are able to move through them so fast. They don't know what to expect in battle."

"So Jones may be using his influences..To spread word. He wants recruits, so of course he'll be using his fathers name to gain them." Luna said softly.

Harry nodded absentmindedly. He was more focused on Checking for Deatheaters then wondering why these ones weren't as threatening as the ones from battle.

Within twenty minuets, they had made it out of the manor, and had fourteen stunned and obliviated deatheaters, including a couple frightening instances where the death eater actually managed to aim a spell at them.

*****At the hospitial.**

"She hates St. Mungos, any kind of all magic hospitals, actually. Never questioned her on it. I don't think anyone wanted to argue with her." Harry said, as they sat in the cafeteria of the Ohtori hospital.

Kyoya nodded. He stood up and threw the half full cup of tea away. "Ready?" He asked Harry, who nodded and stood, following him back up to Maria's room.

When they entered, she was still asleep, but stirring slightly. Kyoya sat down next to the bed and took her hand.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen." He whispered, closing his eyes.

"It's not your fault, it was my mistake." The grip on his hand tightened and his eyes shot open.

"Maria."

"God, it seems like forever since I held your hand, or seen you." She whispered, her free hand reaching up to gently touch his cheek. He leaned down and kissed her.

After a moment Harry coughed. Maria and Kyoya pulled apart, and Maria grinned. "Harry."

"I'll leave you two to it for a moment then, I'll go let the others know." He said, leaving the room.

"You lost this." Kyoya said, unclasping her locket and putting it on her.

"My mothers locket..Thank you so much, Kyoya." Kyoya smiled. She didn't let go of his hand.

"I thought I might never get to see you again." She whispered, tears brimming in her eyes. "I feel like such a baby."

Kyoya shook his head. "No. You saved yourself. Even if you tried to protect us by closing Harry's connection, you saved yourself."

"Maria!" Lizzie Bound up to the hospital bed. "I missed you!"

"I missed you to sweetie."

The reunion lasted for about an hour or so, Until Maria told the others to go home and rest. Kyoya Lingered, Still gripping her hand.

"I want to stay." He said, "It'll make me feel better."

"How long has it been since you slept for a proper amount of time?" Maria asked, staring at him.

He didn't answer for a moment, then said, "I'll sleep better next to you."

Maria smiled slightly. "Fine, You can stay if you want."

Kyoya pulled the chair by the window closer to her, until she shook her head. She moved over slightly in the bed, giving him just enough room. "I haven't got an IV at the moment. I'm just being kept for monitoring, remember?"

Kyoya nodded, then laid next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled against him.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I dyed Draco's Hair purple?" Maria asked quietly.

"No." Kyoya said, "But please, do tell."

They both laughed and maria Began her story.

********MPW**

Maria laughed and threw her head back as she entered her Manor. "It feels amazing to be home!" She said, as Teddy giggled happily and changed his hair to black.

"I missed you to!" After greeting everyone again, she went straight to the kitchen.

The smell of Earl Grey tea was comforting, and made her sigh.

She poured herself a cup then smiled as Haruhi Entered.

"Hey, You wanna a cup?"

"I can get it myself," she dismissed, grabbing a cup of tea, "but I have some exciting news."

"You and Tamaki finally got together?" Maria laughed as Haruhi nodded. "That's great!"

There was a couple moments of silence.

"Everyone looks tired. They..They shouldn't have stayed up." Maria said, quietly.

Haruhi caught the guilt in her eyes though, and shook her head. "It's not your fault, really, Maria-"

"I was stupid..Not paying attention. I-I bet you guys were worried, just spent everyday in here. I don't want that, I hoped you at least slept."

Haruhi sighed. "A very smart, kind, and caring girl once told me we were all a family. Members of a family worry about each other, it's only natural. Sometimes I think it's the worrying that brings us closer together. Even if we're sleep deprived, it was worth it, and it always will be. Because we know, if the roles were switched, you do just the same, if not more."

Maria smiled halfheartedly. "You'll make an awesome lawyer one day, you know."

Haruhi smiled slightly. "Thanks, but don't beat yourself up."

******3

AN:

This took a lot longer then it was supposed to O.o I've been super busy lately but Finally got a day off today. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long.

And I want to thank everyone who is still reading the story and has been very patient!


	18. Maria and Harry

Okay guys, thank you for being very patient, and I'm so so sorry this isn't a 'real' chapter, but more of a side story regarding Harry and Maria's brother/sister relationship *

Maria woke from her dream suddenly, for a moment she stared at the curtains and tried to regain her senses.

She could hear The other girls soft breathing and snoring, and sighed. She had fallen asleep in her sweatshirt and sweatpants before curfew, so she must have been sleeping for at least half an hour.

She quietly grabbed her wand and headed out of the dorm, and into the common room. She observed a sixth or seventh year who must have been doing homework and fell asleep at the table.

A few moments passed before Harry came down, holding the invisibility cloak and pulling on his shoes.

"did I wake you?" He asked, before handing her the cloak.

"No. I was having an odd dream to. The First room or the violet room?" Maria muttered, pointing to the boy sleeping at the table.

"Violet room sounds nice." Maria through the cloak over both of them as the made their way out of the common room and into the corridor.

It was a five minuet walk to the violet room, a room Maria and Luna had discovered in second year, out of use and painted a light violet color. They had put it to use as one of the many places for quiet and late night distractions from nightmares and stress.

The Violet room, for the two years it had been in use, now held some books, Maria's (smuggled) guitar, Maria's lyrics, Harry's art and a couch that had been previously present, and a couple blankets.

They curled up on the couch, Maria using Harry as a pillow.

"Mia, Do you think I'll last through the tournament?" Harry asked quietly.

"Don't be silly, Of course you will, You're the boy who lived. That's what we do, we live." Maria said to her brother, but there was a slight waiver in her voice.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and maria gulped slightly.

"I'm scared for you. And for me." Maria whispered, and harry stroked her hair thoughtfully.

"I'm scared for us to, Mia. But you said it, we live. So let's give em what they want, let's live."

Maria laughed slightly, "Remember when I got mad at Dudley and his friend for calling you names, so I turned his hair pink while yelling at them both?"

Harry Snorted, "I never want to forget! Remember that time that I tried to make the lights flicker and accidentally blew up the toilet with Vernon on it?"

Maria started laughing harder at that point, until her and harry were both sent into random fits of giggles.

"I want to have more good times like this, Harry."

"After this, I promise We won't be able to count how much fun we have."

"With Sirius and Remus, and Ron and Hermione and Luna and Ginny."

"Fred and George. Arthur and Molly.."

They went on, naming all the people they could think of, and giggling while doing so.

"-And Bill." Harry said, grinning. There was a moment of silence as both stared at the wall.

"Mia?" Harry said quietly, Maria answering with a soft hum, "I think we are going to be okay."

"Yeah. I seen you talking to Cedric, what did he want?" She asked thoughtfully.

"He apologized for the buttons, and told me to tell you sorry to, even though they were mostly for me."

"Oh. Okay." Maria stretched slightly and re-arranged herself so that they were both more comfortable. "Did you have the nightmare to?" She asked, moving her hair from her eyes.

"Yeah. Wanna stay here tonight?" He asked, and Maria nodded, yawning slightly. "Tomorrow's Saturday anyway, no one will be up before eight." Eventually, both drifted into a light sleep.

It was seven thirty when Maria woke up, and woke Harry up as well.

"Better get back before Hermione notices I'm gone." She said, and Harry nodded.

The boy who had fell asleep at the table was stretching just as they walked in, but failed to notice either of them in his half dazed state.

Hermione was up and reading a book in her bed when Maria got to the dorm, and Maria smiled and waved before climbing back into her own bed.

"You were having nightmares again." Hermione stated looking up over her book. "You should tell Dumble-"

"Mione."

"What?"

"Me and Harry have it all figured out." Maria said through a yawn.

"How so?"

"We're going to be okay and then have lots of fun."

By the Time Hermione had regained her speech the dark haired girl was already asleep, covers pulled over her head.

Hermione smiled though, knowing very well both of them had their nightly visits random places to discuss nightmares and fears and being okay.

AN: I'm sorry it's not really great, but I really appreciate your patience with me and wanted to let you know that I am still writing and working on the next chapter. Again I apologize for lack of a 'real chapter,' but I'm struggling with some major problems right now, Making it hard to find time for this.

Again, Thank you to all those who are loyal followers and have not given up hope, the next chapter will soon arrive.


	19. Let's try dinner again

The Hosts club had left, preparing for the final day of school before break and to get some much needed sleep. Maria was yawning, tossing letters into different piles.

_Not important._

_Important._

_Top priorities. _

She decided she'd let Hermione, Ron, and Harry deal with most of the important and top priority letters. They would have an easier time deciding which moves to take and better plans to move on.

She was not a strategist, in fact, she had always left that to Ron and Harry. She could create a strategy while playing chess, or volley ball, but it would always have some sort of hole. She definitely couldn't come up with battle strategies holes were dangerous when it came to those.

Hermione she had always let deal with the extremely logical side of things, not to mention drawing lines between what was okay _(only slightly illegal.) _and what was never okay _Banned in twenty two different countries and this is one of them.) _, because while Maria could deal and learn laws, she had yet to draw strict limits when it came to breaking them, for the greater good, of course.

Maria had let them take care of strategies and logic and limits, and in turn she dealt with the business side of things. She worked her fingers into cracks and crevices of underground communities, making connections and ties with shady people and people in high places. She gained information through a network she had built.

Getting locked out of the Dursely's almost daily in her summers there was the perfect excuse.

When she'd figured out both her and Harry were the heirs to the Potter and Black fortunes and companies she'd been pleased and immediately gained her influence and connections through there. Now, she managed the deals and finances

The hands on fighting wasn't a problem either. She'd always loved running and boxing, and dueling once she was able to.

When she finally had the last letter sorted she picked up the top priority stack, (five letters in all) and took them to Hermione.

"When ever you get a chance you might want to look over these." Maria told her, and Hermione nodded, taking the letters and setting down her book.

"Go get some rest, Maria."

The next morning Maria got up quickly, already smelling breakfast. Harry had made eggs, pancakes, french toast and bacon. Remus was absent from the meal, A _full moon, _Maria noted, she'd have to take him some chocolate cake tomorrow.

After breakfast, Her and Harry got baking.

"All this for the club?" Fred asked, stealing a cookie off the tray.

"Why so much?" George asked, grabbing a brownie from the container.

"It's for the guests as well, now shoo, and stop stealing stuff when I'm not looking!" The ginger twins grinned, each grabbing another cookie before prancing out of the kitchen.

At Noon, Maria changed into The Ouran uniform, (the one she stole from Harry) and her and Draco started packing stuff up to take.

**the club**

"Mia-Chan!" Hunny skipped up the the dark haired girl as the club went silent.

"Hello Hunny! Before I forget, this one is just for you." Maria shifted the boxes in her arms before handing Hunny a rounded container. "It's chocolate strawberry." she mock whispered and Hunny beamed.

"Gee, Thanks!"

Maria turned to address the rest of the club. "So as you've noticed I was not in school for a significant amount of time this year. Due to personal matters I was unable to attend, however, it was brought to my attention that in the last week the club has not been open due to my absence. So I would like to apologize to those who missed the club and thank you for understanding my absence. To do so, I brought home made pastries and sweets."

Haruhi took a few boxes and set them out on a table, Maria following suit, and draco fixing the remaining boxes.

Guests swarmed Maria, giving thank you's and 'I hope everything is better' and things like that.

Half an hour later the guest were filing out, each holding a rose and a sweet or two.

"that was kind of you to bring that for the guests." Kyoya said as Tamaki and Haruhi finished cleaning.

"I had to say goodbye somehow, after all, you closed the club on my behalf." Maria smiled.

Kyoya chuckled slightly.

He turned to his notebook for some last minuet accounting and Maria went to go help Haruhi clean.

"Hey Maria, whould you like to come over to dinner tonight? My dad has been wondering how you are." Haruhi asked, glancing over.

"Of course! I'd love to see Ranka again! In fact, I'm going to help you cook!" Haruhi laughed slightly.

"Alright, you can just come back to my place with me if that's good."

"It's perfect."

**later**

"Thanks for Dinner Haruhi! It was a pleasure to see you again Ranka!"

Ranka grinned "The pleasure was mine! Rest up, and tell your Brother to keep making those wonderful cakes! Oh, and tell Sirius I said Hello!"

Maria laughed, "I will! See you later Haruhi, Ranka."

Back at the manor, Harry was talking to Mason, sketching something in the new sketch pad Maria had gotten home for his birthday. Draco seemed to be playing Chess with Ron while Hermione Watched both of them. Teddy was laughing as Fred and George blew color changing bubbles that also changed their smell when they popped. Luna was snuggled into a nest of blankets on the couch drinking tea with the latest quibbler.

Maria headed up to her room, slightly tired and was about to lay down when Kyoya texted her.

_Dinner tomorrow night at seven?_

_Sure, I'll see you then! Love you._

_Love you too, goodnight._

** the next day**

Maria put the finishing touches on her hair, pinning the braid in place. Two strands were left loose in the front to hang down, and the back was part up swept, the rest braided and pinned up.

She glanced at the clock. Six forty seven, Kyoya would be here any moment.

Sure enough, a few minuets later the doorbell rang, signaling Kyoya's arrival.

When Maria came down stairs Fred and George were standing straight faced in front of Kyoya, "Have her back by ten. No funny business young man...Or if there is funny business buy it from Weasley Wizard Weezes!"

Maria giggled and all three of them looked over to her. She was wearing a dark emerald Dress that went to just below her knees.

Kyoya smiled at her, holding out his hand. She took it and turned to the twins.

"I'll be back whenever I please, " She stuck her tongue out before waving goodbye.

Maria stared at the restaurant as they made their way in.

"Ohtori, reservation for two." The greeter led them to a table almost in the center of the restaurant.

"This place is..like...Super fancy." Maria whispered playfully, causing Kyoya to laugh.

"That was delicious, I can't wait for desert."

Kyoya waved to the waiter, "We're ready for desert."

"Yes, just a moment sir." The waiter nodded before going into the back.

Maria's attention had been captured by a couple sitting near the back, she could have swore she recognized them, so she didn't notice that instead of desert the waiter brought out a bouquet of lillies.

"Everyone, If we could have your attention,"the waiter said before handing over the bouquet. Slightly confused she took the bouquet from the waiter, turning to see If Kyoya was just as confused as her, only to let out a startled gasp.

Kyoya was smiling, slightly nervous, one knee on the ground. He held out an open box, inside it, an exquisite diamond ring.

"Maria Lilly Potter you are amazing, beautiful, and truly unique. You showed up in my life and quickly became an essential part of it. There are times when you doubt yourself, or you can't bring yourself to think you are worth anything you've been given but I make sure I'm always there to remind you that you are worth every last bit of anything. I want to be there for you, to always fight away the nightmares and doubts. You have lived through so much and you took my hand and showed me a bigger world, one that was more than just business and pleasing people."

Maria had to fight the tears back, but she was smiling.

You are so strong, every time the world tries to knock you down you get up and shove it down in retaliation, and I love that about you. You're not afraid to cry over little things, or laugh over stupid things, or at nothing at all. You are passionate about everything you have and believe in.

Well, Maria, I'm passionate about you. Every second we spend together is a dream, and every second apart I'm dreaming of seeing you again. I love you so much, and I will love you until the day that I die, So, would you, Maria Lilly Potter, Spend the rest of your life with me? Will you Marry me?"

The restaurant was silent in waiting for an answer.

"Kyoya.." Maria smiled, tears still shining in her eyes. "Yes, It will always be yes, no matter what. I love you."

The restaurant patrons cheered, and Kyoya stood slipping the ring onto her finger, and kissing her.

*******AN

A/N: Okay, look, It's finally here! Woo! Kyoya finally got to propose! next chapter is telling everyone the great news! Thanks to everyone who was patient and thanks to all the reviews/ favorites! I love all you guys so much!


	20. From the heart (and it's memories)

**Well, Here it is! It's considerably longer than most of the other chapters which is probably why it took me so long to get it done!Thank you to everyone who has continued to read and enjoy this story!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

OHSHCOHSHCOHSHC

Maria pulled away from the dark haired boy. "Should we go spread the good news?" She grinned, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Kyoya nodded, smiling brightly. Maria turned to wave to the couple seated at the back, before calling slightly, "It could have been a dandelion ring, eh?"

The man grinned widely, "It could have been anything! Good luck too you!" Kyoya and the woman shared a confused look, until the woman smiled and waved.

Maria and Kyoya left, and Maria held her hand in front of her, admiring the ring on her finger. "Who do we tell first?" Kyoya asked her.

"Well, I suggest we start with the least likely to tell anyone else, that way we can let it be a surprise for certain people a little longer."

"In other words Tamaki will come near last." Both grinned at the thought of the blonde's reaction.

"Well, We can start with Harry and Mason tonight, and then go from there?"

Kyoya nodded, "Sounds good." He said, The car pulled up and he opened the door for Maria, smiling as she climbed in.

Though both were sure that Harry and most everyone else would have nothing but congratulations and blessings for them, Kyoya's stomach turned knots at the thought of telling them, Harry especially.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Maria snapped her fingers. "I know you're nervous, but you're gonna be fine." She said, getting out of the car and waiting for Kyoya before walking up to the door.

"Come one." She said, grabbing Kyoya's hand and leading him to Harry's room. She knocked once on the door, earning a muffled, "Come in!"

She opened the door, pulling Kyoya in and closed it before casting a wandless privacy charm. Harry was sitting at the desk in the room, looking at a copy of the Prophet, and Mason was lounging on the bed a book laying forgotten next to him.

"What do you need Mi-" Harry turned on stopped mid sentence, eyes traveling down to the glinting diamond ring.

Kyoya's stomach flipped for a sickening moment, and then a wide grin appeared on Harry's face.

"Brilliant! About time too!" Mason, face scrunched in confusion, followed his lover's eyes down to Maria's hand.

He jumped up from his place on the bed, enveloping both into a crushing hug. "Wonderful! Amazing! Oh, I'll have to start planning! But you haven't told anyone else have you? I suppose I'll wait until that is done with."

Maria grinned, "Most people are gonna know by tomorrow, so you won't be agonizing over it for too long."

"I'm going to have to get a tux," Mason muttered, then turned to Harry, "I'm going to have to get you a tux!"

Mason turned to Kyoya then, "I don't think I have to tell you to never let her go. You've already proven you can't do that." Kyoya felt himself being engulfed in another hug, "Good luck."

After a few more moments they left, Maria leading Kyoya to a another room. "Come in!" Luna's soft voice called before Maria knocked, she grinned. Kyoya realized it was the drawing room.

Sirius and Remus sat across from Luna, Each now looking at Maria and Kyoya with curiosity.

"You're home earlier then expected." Sirius said, and Maria grinned.

"Well, old man," Sirius feigned shock, " There's something that should be said, but It's not gonna leave this room unless I say so."

"Oh my god are you pregnant?"

Maria spluttered, "No! Sirius, honestly! We're engaged you idiot!"

Sirius was laughing though, and Luna was grinning and Remus was chuckling.

"You did that on purpose." She said, and she could see that even Kyoya was smiling widely. "You asshole." She laughed.

Remus stood up smiled brightly. "I'm very happy for you both!" He said warmly.

Luna hugged Maria tightly, whispering something in her ear that caused her to blush.

"Good luck, Mate, You're gonna need it with her." Sirius said jokingly, "Give me lot's of little kids running around-"

"Sirius Orion Black I suggest you end that sentence right now."

Sirius, wisely, chose to end the thought. He grinned though, standing and engulfing Maria in a tight hug. When he let go Maria look at both Remus and Sirius.

"I want both of you to walk me down the isle, if that's okay?" She asked, and she seen Sirius's eyes widen.

"Of course, pup! Wouldn't have it any other way!"

Remus nodded, grinning. "And you," Maria pointed to Luna, who smiled and nodded before the sentence was finished. "Are going to be my maid of Honor."

There was a bit more banter between Sirius and Maria, ("Lots and lots of little tykes and-" "Sirius I'm going to convince Molly you need another flea bath if you don't shut up!")

Before Maria went back to her room and flopped down on the bed. "Who next? Hunni and Mori? I know Luna can keep a secret but Mori's bound to notice something."

Kyoya nodded, "Perhaps we could meet them for Lunch tomorrow and give them the news? Then if you'd like we can tell Haruhi and Tamaki over dinner."

Maria stretched until she heard a satisfying crack. "Sounds like a plan. Are we going to formally announce to your family first, or are we going to take a trip to the burrow before that?"

Kyoya sat down in the desk chair, mulling over the thought. His father had told him _two years ago_ that he had by the time he was eighteen to find a wife suitable to the Ohtori name before he did it himself. He believed Maria was more than suitable for the Ohtori family, his father be damned. Going to his father sooner would be better than _later_ he supposed.

"We'll tell my family first, If possible. I'll have to request their presence at a dinner sometime this week, if that works."

"Yeah. That sounds good." Maria rolled over so that she was laying on her stomach, facing Kyoya. "I was thinking, Do you think we could wait for a date- maybe after all this second war business is done with? Not that I don't want to make it as early as possible, but I don't want anything happening or something getting crashed."

"Completely understandable. I do believe that would be the wisest course of action at this point." He said, glancing at his watch. "As much as I would love to stay and celebrate our new arrangements, I must be heading home and ask about the schedule for the next week or so."

Maria stood and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm looking forward to the our celebration." She said, tugging on his tie slightly and smirking.

"As am I." He said, leaning in slightly and nearly pressing his lips to hers.

"I don't think so. Like you said, as much as I would love to celebrate now, schedules must be checked, lunches and dinners must be arranged Thing must be done. So, the celebration will have to be postponed."

"Oh really?" He raised his hand to her waist, an almost invisible smile on his face.

"Well...Maybe A small celebr-"

That's when the door was swung open. "Maria, Sirius said you were home and I Was wonder-" There was a moment of silence as Kyoya's hand dropped from Maria's waist, and Draco's face began to turn a bright red as Maria's eyes were wide and she let the tie slip through her fingers and a slight blush dusted her cheeks. "...Am...Am I interrupting something here?"

"Well..Ahem...As I was saying, You should go home and get everything set up. I'll uhhh, see you tomorrow. Get home safe."

Kyoya cleared his throat and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." He moved past Draco, who's face was still bright red.

Kyoya found himself blushing as Draco muttered "Sorry mate. Didn't realize you were so busy.." and Maria's face completely flushed.

"Draco! Shut up!" Maria half shouted, as Kyoya left.

When he was all the way down the hall Maria spoke again, "What do you need, Draco?"

"I was wondering if you had read the letter from Tia?"

"Tia? Yeah. I read it the night I came home from the hospital."

"That was a week ago, Maria, She was concerned because she never received a reply."

"So? I didn't reply, that's why she never got one." Maria said pointedly, her lips pressed into a thin line as she fell quiet.

"You could have at least sent her something, you know. Even an I don't care would have been more acceptable than no reply at all." He said, and Maria balled her hands into fists.

"That's the problem. I do care. I care but I can't even bring myself to write to either of them. I don't even know why she expected a damn reply from me she should know better by now. She waltzes along and had not a single problem about taking everything I loved then, maybe she should realize that I don't really want to reply to her."

"If you have Kyoya now, why can't you put that whole thing behind you? If it weren't for that you wouldn't have found your mate. You wouldn't even know Kyoya."

"That doesn't mean It still doesn't hurt!" She said angrily, "Sure I "forgave" her, I let her take fucking everything. And yeah, I'm so grateful for Kyoya- and I love him more than I loved Jonah, but that doesn't mean I didn't love Jonah for all that time! And he was able to just drop me after a fucking day of knowing Tia? Someone I trusted let someone I loved toss me aside. Do you understand how much that fucks with someones head? If Ginny were to write you right now, and apologize for everything, would you forgive her? Would you let it go? Would all that fucking hurt disappear?"

"That's Different!" Draco shouted, pain evident in his eyes. "What she did is different! You are holding a stupid grudge and you know it!"

"You love Hermione, I can tell, But how then shouldn't you be grateful that Ginny fucking left you in the dust like a piece of trash for everything you hate? If she hadn't you wouldn't have been able to realize how you felt for Hermione! Maybe One day she'll do the same thing..That's what your scared of!" Maria shouted right back, anger evident.

"Shut up!" Draco yelled, hurt in his eyes and in his voice. "If you're going to do this don't fucking bother talking to me, you already closed two people out I'm sure you can do it again!" He said, turning swiftly and walking out the door.

"Fine! If you're going to channel your roots and act like your rotten prick of a father don't speak to me!" Maria slammed the door, seething with anger, and sat down on her bed.

**T**

Maria did not remember falling asleep, still fully clothed and on the edge of her bed, the night before, but she did remember the shouting match with Draco and felt slight anger pushing at her, but also a strong guilt.

She gathered her clothes and headed for a long shower, trying to push away the feelings of guilt. She glanced at the ring on her finger and felt a small smile tug at her lips before Draco's words echoed in her head.

"_You would have never met Kyoya." _

She shook her head. She knew she crossed a line by bringing up Ginny, and then his fear of Hermione also leaving him, but he had no right to justify the actions of either of the people she once trusted with everything betraying her.

And even that probably made her feel better than her last blow. She and everyone else in the manor knew That Draco Malfoy would give up everything to wipe the dirt from the Malfoy name that his father and grandfather had left. That was a line that no one had ever even tried to cross, and in one simple sentence she had done what she promised she'd never do.

She took someone into account for something they themselves had not done. She'd hurt her friend because he had been trying to figure out just why she still wouldn't write to her once was best friend when she had such great things and an even larger family with her now.

She got out of the shower and glanced at the clock. It was only eight thirty, but she was sure someone was up. She glanced at her phone and read a text from Kyoya- _Lunch with Luna, Hunni, and Mori at twelve thirty, My father has arranged for the family to be together at dinner tonight, so I asked if Tamaki and Haruhi would like to join us after that for a night in the park-let me know if I should alter any of these plans I'll pick you up at twelve fifteen._

Maria sighed. She sent him a quick, _The plans are fine, see you at twelve fifteen._

She knew Harry was awake and she trudged down to the kitchen to see if Draco had made his usual early morning appearance. Harry was pouring himself a cup of coffee and didn't turn to look at her when she entered.

"He's not come down from his room yet. He may still be asleep."

Maria bit her lip, "So everyone heard that, huh?"

"Your privacy wards on your room do nothing when your door is open or when yelling down a hallway, remember? I don't know if he's going to come down from his room on his own or not." He said, and Maria sat down and put her head in her hands.

"What I said was uncalled for. I don't care how angry or hurt I was I should have never said those thing to him. I know how low those blows were and I got so caught up I didn't care." She said, "And I promised him I would never be someone who did that to him, to equate him to his father like that. I wouldn't be surprised if He never spoke to me again."

"I doubt he would go as far as to never speak to you again, He is going to be hurt and angry, but I'm sure that after thinking things through last night he realized that he crossed lines and overlooked boundaries and hurt you as well, and is also remorseful. That does not in any way make what either of you said okay in any way, and you both should talk about it privately. Draco is logical and reasonable when it comes to things that may not seem logical or reasonable. But he's still Draco-headstrong and prideful. He'll know he crossed a line and understands that you said what you did out of anger, and just like what he said out of anger, you do not mean it."

Maria still felt guilty but she gave a small smile. "Thanks Harry. I..I should go see if he's awake before I go to lunch."

"That is certainly a good idea."

It was that moment that Draco entered the kitchen and gave a quick "Hello Harry." As he poured himself a cup of coffee and turned and walked out again. Maria was slightly stung at the blunt move of ignoring her presence, but she stood all the same.

"I have to go talk to him." She said, standing up from the table and following Draco to the drawing room.

She sat down across from him and he said nothing, hardly glancing up from the paper he read. "Draco, talk to me."

There was nothing but the rustle of his paper. After some time he stood, ready to leave the room with his now empty coffee.

"Look, I know what I said was disgusting and I shouldn't have said it. I was angry and hurt and I wanted to justify childish actions and by doing so I hurt you. I should have never brought anyone else, especially Hermione, into something as childish as that...And..What I said about acting like your father...I understand if you won't forgive me for that. I said it out of anger I should have known to control and I broke a promise and compared you to something you could never be, I'm sorry."

Maria wiped away a stray tear and Draco sighed. "You should not have had to justify your actions in the first place. I was meddling in something that I should have dropped after I realized the topic was an uncomfortable one for you. We both crossed lines and we both spoke out of anger. At the end of the day you are still my friend and I will still forgive you." Maria smiled softly.

"Thank you." She hugged him tightly, still feeling extremely guilty. "I should have been more reasonable in controlling my anger, instead of lashing out at you that way."

Draco said, nothing, but smiled after a few moments. "I knew what I signed up for when I became your friend. You're only human. I'm only human." He gave a slight chuckle, "It's in our nature to become angry and lash out."

Maria let go and smiled. "Also, I know that Hermione loves you very much. She'd never, _ever _ leave you." Draco blushed slightly "I have to go finish getting dressed now, I'll see you later." She said, and Draco nodded.

She could tell he was still slightly hurt, and possibly even angry, but he had accepted her apology and even gave his own. That was something, and it was enough for now.

When she finished getting ready it was eleven fifty, so she decided to do a bit of reading before Kyoya made his appearance and they made their way to lunch.

**AN: Thank you to all who have been waiting patiently! I would like to take this moment to apologize for the wait for this chapter! I would also like to take the time to ask you if any of you would like me to edit/rewrite some of the early chapters as a sort of revision. This would have no affect on later chapters and it would most likely be done during my lunch hour.**

**Let me know what you think! I always love reviews! Again, HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL OF YOU.**


End file.
